Fading into the Shadows
by ChocolateRosePetals
Summary: Harry was a normal child with a loving family, but in the blink of an eye that all changed. Ginny was a sheltered girl, but she has found a new home. Together they shall defeat all evil that comes their way...or fade into the shadows forever. AU VAMPIRE
1. A Tragedy

Summary: Harry was a normal child with a loving family, but in the blink of an eye that all changed. Ginny was a sheltered girl, but she has found a new family. Together they shall defeat all evil that comes their way...or fade into the shadows for forever. AU

Chapter 1:

_A Tragedy _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was another breezy summer night in July; the type of night that you just had to go outside and play in-even though it was dark. The plant life in Godric's Hallow bristled slowly in the light wind which gave the trees and flowers the appearance of being alive.

Instead of running and jumping around like other kids Harry Potter quietly read a book, his brand new Transfiguration one, by flashlight, under one of the "breathing" trees in his backyard.

Harry Potter was the oldest child of the Potter clan; he had inherited his mother's bright green eyes and love of books while the rest of his features came from his Potter heritage.

A contented sigh escaped from his lips, but quickly changed into happy laughter when his twin sisters charged at him from out of nowhere and enveloped him in a tickle war. The three siblings rolled around in the green grass, watching out for their mother's flower garden, while limbs swung around on their own accord.

"Tiana! Jaime! Stop or I will…" his threats were useless as the twins began to tickle harder than before. The twin girls were almost identical except for their eye color. Jaime had her father's hazel eyes while Tiana had their mother's and Harry's pair. Both girls sported long dark red hair, Jaime liked hers up while her twin preferred down, and they were skinnier than their older brother.

Lily watched her children play around outside and touched the necklace with the green emerald around her neck; it was a present from James after giving birth to Harry. She grinned at the distant memory before yelling, "Dinnertime!" The twins stopped their shenanigans and Harry seized the moment to throw them over his shoulders and carry the squirming six-year-olds inside.

The Potter kitchen was a bright yellow color with white cabinets and such. The color seemed to brighten the room, and moods of the family, during any time of the day. In one corner was a brown table adorned with sunshine yellow placemats, and white cups. Some would say that the room could burn your eye, that was Sirius' main comment, but it invoked warm feelings from the family.

"Someone is getting stronger," commented James as he watched Harry set the girls down in their appropriate brown chairs before sitting in his own. "Lilykins, can you believe that our son once was a little boy who liked to run around the house naked?" Harry blushed while the girls laughed loudly at his comment.

"Don't remind me or I will cry," sighed Lily as she placed plates on the table. Tonight's meal was homemade pasta-an Evans recipe. She placed a kiss on Harry's head before sitting down while causing him to blush harder.

"Mummy can me and Tia go to Hogwarts too?" pleaded Jaime with a wide smile as she bit into one of her noodles. A bit of sauce was on her chin and she wiped it away with a sleeve- she was the messiest twin. Tiana looked at her dad hopefully and James winked in reply.

Lily smiled back and replied, "Not yet my little flowers, but one day you will." The girls sighed sadly inciting James to erupt in laughter.

"What you want to leave me and your mother alone with Uncle Sirius, Remus, and Peter? He inquired with a sad fake smile. The twins looked horrified and shook their long hair; even they knew that leaving the Maurdars alone was a bad idea for their mum. The table chuckled at the thought in the sunshine room and continued mindless talk while still eating their meal.

Thirty Minutes passed before Harry collected the dishes and deposited them in the sink. With a flick of her wand Lily began to magically wash them. Harry watched the dishes be rubbed with a rag and then fly into the rack with awe; he was used to seeing this, but the thoughts of learning to do magic soon inspired him.

"Harry, it's a bunch of dishes," laughed James as he walked behind him. Harry turned around and smiled causing his father to do the same. "Look I know you will miss all this soon, but don't worry you still has three more weeks with us before school and during that time there will be holidays." Harry nodded slowly while the thought of missing his family gnawed at his innards. "Why don't you tuck the twins in please?"

Harry nodded once more, and turned to see that the bright kitchen was empty. He walked out and ran up the stairs; right in front of him was the girls' room while his was down one end and their parents were on the other end.

"Boy coming in," stated Harry as he opened the door. He strolled in and immediately tripped on a toy nearly causing him to fall. Of course the toy was on Jaime's messy side. It was funny that one side of the room looked horrendous and the other was neat and proper, but that was how his sisters lived.

"Are you going to tuck us in?" questioned Tia as she bounced on her bed. When her brother nodded she stopped her play and fell onto the pink bed. Jaime mirrored her actions and fell on her purple bed. Harry walked over to each bed and pulled the covers up.

"Harry will you forget us at school?" asked Jaime nervously as he pulled her sheets up. Harry smiled before shaking his head. His own fear of missing his family evaporated as he thought of his sisters' fear.

"How could I forget wild Jaime," he started while kissing her head, "and tame Tia?" he finished as he kissed Tia on the head.

Before he walked away from her she grabbed Harry into a big hug and whispered, "We will never forget you while you are at school." A small tear escaped his eyes, but he wiped it away.

"I love you guys," he said slowly before leaving the room and shutting out the lights.

"Love you too Harry," chorused the twins from behind the door.

Harry shuffled down the steps to find his parents making out on the couch. "Ew! Gross we sit on that couch!" he exclaimed causing James and Lily to break apart; neither looked ashamed but were blushing a deep red. "I tucked them in." Harry strode over to the couch and hugged both parents before stating, "Night, love you guys."

"Love you too dear," replied Lily at the same time James said, "Love you more." Lily frowned playfully and hit him on the arm. Harry just shrugged before running up the steps to his bedroom.

Without changing he hopped into bed, and placed his glassed on the bedside table that was illuminated by the wide window. Then Harry pulled out his wand and fingered the wood slowly in the moonlight. Soon he would learn how to properly use it. Harry placed his wand next to his glasses, and snuggled down into his bed; his light content snores.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry woke up twenty minutes later to hear his parents walk into the twins' room. Slightly annoyed about being awakened he rolled over and readjusted his position. His eyes stared out the wide window when a mysterious black shadow covered the stars.

Suddenly a large boom erupted from the kitchen causing the house to go still after wards and Harry to sit up in bed. The noise reminded him of the time James' tried to make cookies, but this noise was different. He groped around in the dark for his glasses, and grabbed his wand for protection.

"Harry," whispered Lily loudly before her screams echoed throughout the hall. Angry shouts rang out along with spells. As the shouts grew louder the house began to shake along with the bedlam. Harry jumped out of bed, and ran towards the door, but his escape was blocked by an extremely tall man. He had shoulder length brown hair and dark brownish eyes to match; there was also an unhealthy grey pallor to him as though he needed to be out in the sun more.

"Can't have you interfering can we now?" he sneered before pushing Harry back and shutting the door; Harry did the only thing he could do and punched the man in his lower regions. The tall man toppled over with pain and allowed Harry to run away again.

Before the boy reached the twins' room two things happened: his mother screamed again and the awful man grabbed him and pinned him to the floor with only a small distance away from the room. Harry struggled underneath his weight and when the screams of his sisters sounded he squirmed harder.

"Stop moving!" gasped the man angrily to the point he tightened his grip. Harry continued to squirm helplessly as tears ran down his eyes. More screams sounded from the room and the house continued to shake violently.

He continued to squirm faster and finally managed to maneuver one of his legs free. Harry tried to kick the man again, but the man retaliated by biting him; two of his teeth pierced into his delicate skin just a few centimeters away from where his neck met his shoulder. The young boy roared in pain, but his sound was drowned out by a large explosion that made the house shake even more. He tilted his head and saw smoke stream out the now charred doorway of his sisters' room. Through tear soaked eyes he looked back up at the man as he jumped up and fell against the wall. Harry tried to lunge at him, but he began to fade in the shadows on the wall.

Instead of thinking about how he managed to do that Harry ran towards the room, and opened the door; with one touch the door fell off its hinges and onto the floor. After he completed this action he wished he hadn't. The smell of scalding flesh burned his eyeballs while the smoke stayed thick. Finally it cleared, and Harry almost puked. The room was torn apart and hanging by the splinters. The twins' beds was upturned and shattered as though they were never beds before. Harry looked down and shouted out in agony: random body parts could be seen underneath the debris, and in the far corner red hair was trapped underneath a cabinet.

Harry began to cry harder as he walked over to the fallen cabinet; in the distant a shimmer of green caught his eye and he bent over to grab his mother's necklace. He turned and kneeled down in front of the cabinet; there was his mother or sisters' grave right before his very own eyes. He blindly stroked the lock of hair, and collapsed fully on the ground in pain. His hand slapped towards his neck as though to ease the burning ache, but the movement caused him to convulse as though having a seizure.

From that point on all he could remember was the searing pain, the necklace clutched in his other hand, and the scene/stench of death before him.

_**Next update will be in a week (I can safely say this for I have eleven chapter prewritten)**_

_**Review please**_


	2. Curiosity

_**Thank you to those who reviewed, story alerted, favorite this story, etc.!**_

_**Also if you like Harry and Ginny pairings you should read these other stories that I have:  
The Tutor's Apprentice and His Princess  
Final Requests of the Almost Dead  
Answering to the Call of Love  
And a new Werewolf one: Heart on Fire, Body of Fur**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2:

_Curiosity _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ginny please keep up," scolded Molly Weasley as she trotted down Diagon Alley, "I would like to finish the shopping before midnight!" Ginny sighed and walked faster to keep up with her mother usual fast pace. It was actually amazing, to her, that her short plump mother could walk so fast.

The mother/daughter pair continued down the street with their wild hair bobbing up and down. Ginny wished she could stop and soak in the warm feeling of being in the alley once more, but did not want to get yelled at again. Behind them strolled her older brother Ron who had his arm protectively around his girlfriend, and Ginny's best friend, Hermione's waist.

"Mum can we do our own shopping?" inquired Ron as they slowed down in front of the book shop. Hordes of Witches and Wizards brushed past them to either enter or exit the store. "I mean we are sixteen and Gin is fifteen!" Molly shook her head and beckoned them inside the crowded shop.

Ginny paused at the door and turned around to see a mysterious man hiding in the shadows of another store; he seemed to be watching her.

"Ginny!" snapped Molly from inside.

Ginny shook her head and noticed that Ron and Hermione had slipped past her. "I'm coming!" she called back with no thought to honor that promise. Instead she walked away to the man; every nerve in her body told her to turn around and go back into the store, but she decided to go to him anyways.

The way the man leaned upon the shadowed wall appeared to enchant the red head and when she was only a few feet away the man held out a hand for her to stop. He then pointed to right and slowly melted into the shadow on the wall.

Ginny looked around to see if anyone else had noticed, but all the families kept their pace without noticing the strange event. The red head continued to glance around for another two minutes when she spotted the man a good few feet away and turning into an different alley.

Ginny ran as fast as she could, without taking in her surroundings, and followed the man down the alley. When he finally stopped Ginny realized she was in Knockturn alley-the alley that was notoriously known to hold evil. The red head paused briefly to see where the teen had gone; because he was so pale she was able to recognize him leaning against a wall a cold and dirty brick wall. With cautious steps Ginny walked over to him and stopped when they were a feet apart. The aura surrounding him made her heart beat fast, but on the outside she was composed.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" questioned the teen, she could clearly see that he was probably a year or two older then herself, as he gestured towards a coffee shop. The place looked to be so dirty that roaches would not go near it, but Ginny, who was very interested in this teen, nodded anyway and walked in.

An old woman with rotting teeth took one look at them and directed them towards a window booth; the window had noticeable dirt streaks but this did not faze the teenagers. In a quick second, another waiter came by with menus, which were old and worn, and quickly placed them on the table before leaving.

A nerving silence erupted around the two that caused Ginny to squirm in her seat across for him. In an attempt to not stare at her companion Ginny decided to look around at other patrons. A man with half a beard was sitting the closest to them and was eating a biscuit with a mysterious black and grey topping. Next to his table sat two old ladies gossiping loudly about their attempts to seduce older werewolves. Their clothes were dirty and torn which had Ginny wondering how they could seduce anyone. Finally a strange person behind a newspaper was in the booth behind her companion. The person would occasionally look over their paper at the two and this time when his beady rat-like eyes caught Ginny's eyes his paper immediately flew back up.

"Aren't you going to ask for my name?" questioned the teen lightly as though asking about her family or the weather.

Ginny quickly snapped out of her staring trance and quickly put the thoughts of the newspaper person out of her mind. "Er…sure."

"Harry," he whispered back in reply. Harry flexed his fingers as he opened the old menu which prompted Ginny to follow suit; a fine layer of dust coated the menu and covered its prices and food.

"Just Harry?" she inquired with her head down squinting at the menu.

"Yes just Harry. And you are Ginny," he stated without any tone in his voice. Ginny looked at him curiously, and without glancing up Harry added, "I heard you mother talking about you. Hmm, the cupcakes here appear…edible." He looked up at Ginny, who was staring at him, and added as a last minute comment. "Tell me more about yourself."

"I'm afraid that it would be…dumb to tell my information to a stranger." She stated smartly.

Harry chuckled, "And would you say that following me here is not, in your own words, dumb?" His laughter increased slightly as Ginny let out a huffy breath.

"Well if you don't want me here…" started Ginny, but never finished for Harry reached out and grabbed her hand. Ginny looked into to his eyes and saw a dull pain behind the green orbs, but it flashed back to nothing.

"There is something about you," stated Ginny as she continued to stare at Harry who still held a grasp on her hand. The teen smirked and waited patiently for her to finish. "It's like there is something…er, different about you."

Her train of thought was interrupted as a server brought over a starting drink of water and before he could ask for their orders Harry waved him away.

"Some would say there is," boldly replied Harry before picking up a glass of water and sipping lightly. Ginny couldn't help but stare at his Adam's apple as it bounced slightly. Her eyes continued to trail down until she was looking at his muscled chest. Even though he was fully clothed, except for the few open buttons at the top of his chest, she could tell he had a good body. On an impulse Ginny looked up and blushed as Harry winked at her. She looked back down and began to fiddle with a moth eaten hole in the menu.

"So why are you here today," Harry asked to start a light conversation.

Ginny, who was grateful for the question, replied, "Well school starts in a few weeks and my mother wanted to get school shopping out of the way."

"Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I really love the school, it's like a second home to me, and all my family went there." Ginny smiled, but the look on Harry's face made the smile slide off her face. "Did you or your family go to Hogwarts."

"My parents did, but I never got the chance…" He trailed off and, if it was even possible, looked paler. Ginny flipped her hand, which was still underneath his, and gave his a tight squeeze. With this action Harry jumped slightly and, as an attempt to cover his actions, added, "I think it's time we found your mother…"

A loud boom echoed in the not too far distant causing several people to shriek and others in the coffee shop to run out. Harry jumped up, grabbed Ginny's hand, and pulled her out of the shop to the scene of the explosion. Ginny gave one final glance into the shop and noted that the man with the newspaper must have slipped out earlier.

The chaos took place in front of Ollivander's store. The small man was still inside and screaming something. His windows were broken and a small crater, in the shape of a crescent moon, was dented in the ground. Several bleeding bodies were in the mark; Ginny peered at Harry to see that he was staring intently at the blood before shaking his head.

Ginny looked up at Harry again to see his reaction and saw something curious; it was as though he was expecting this to happen. Before she could question this Harry let out a curse word and walked away, while pulling something out, leaving Ginny to watch as people ran around her scream in horror and pain: a young woman ran over to the dent and fell to the ground in sobs over one of the dead bodies.

Several Ministry wizards flew to the scene; Ginny could hear glimpses of their conversation like, "Ollivander's was hit pretty badly along with the robe shop", "There is about three more moon shaped dents in front of other stores", and "for some reason Honeydukes was ransacked also".

"Help! Help! Someone has stolen two of my wands! Help!" cried Ollivander from his shop to several of the wizards, but no one stopped for they were trying to evacuate people out of the alley. He continued to shout along with mothers calling out for their kids; Molly's voice could be heard with the group.

"What in the hell is going on?" she whispered to him as he ran back over to her with a look of deep sadness on his pale face.

Harry tilted his head slightly before answering, "I have a feeling, but I don't know; hope to see you around." With that Harry walked away to a nearby wall, leaned against the building, and slowly faded; only half of his body was left when Ginny ran over. She reached out and grabbed his arm where a crescent moon marking was noticed on his skin.

Slowly the sensation of evaporating took over her senses and she, along with the rest of Harry, began to fade into the shadows.

**Reviews make me smile! **

**Also expect a longer chapter next time.**


	3. New Friends

_**Thank you once again for all the reviews and etc.  
I am glad that many of you readers are taking interest.**_

_**Also have you guys seen AVPM (A Very Potter Musical) or heard Tom Felton sing? Both are very amazing with hot people ; )**_

_**The rest of my stories will be updated Monday when I get back from California! Sorry for the delay, but this week has been strenuous with Drill practices.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**A/N: There is mention of a slash pairing in here. **_

Chapter 3:

_New Friends_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You were just going to leave me!" she shouted angrily at him as he steered her into a foreign kitchen before she could take in her surroundings. Harry plopped her down into a chair, and took the one right next to her.

"Of course I wasn't! I was hoping you would try to follow me," he replied smoothly with a grin. The grin slowly fell off his face at the look from Ginny.

The kitchen area was slightly dirty as though no one ate inside. A rectangular table stood in the middle of the grey tile floor; it was adorned with small chips and scratches to the wooden surface. Several mismatched chairs surrounded the table- each with its own personality. Four counters, a rusty sink, and a fridge that appeared to once have been white made up the rest of the kitchen.

A small noise echoed throughout the hovel and in an instant three men materialized through the wall in the kitchen. One was tall with muscles that could be seen underneath his clothes. His eyes were a light honey brown that matched his hair. The second was standing too close to the first one, with their fingers on an eighth of an inch apart; while his pale grey eyes and blonde hair made him stand out from the group. He appeared to have a boyish look to him and a small grin was on his face. Finally there stood a dark skinned with equally dark eyes and a debonair demeanor.

"I thought I heard the sound of a female," laughed the blonde excitedly. He trotted over to Ginny and kissed her hand. "My name is Draco, dear." He then walked away to another open chair, while swinging his hips, and sat down with his legs crossed daintily.

Out of the corner of her eye Ginny could see the light brown haired man lick his lips at Draco. His stance was somewhat intimidating, but the feeling was muted when standing next to the dark skinned teen.

"The other two impolite men," started Draco calling Ginny from her thoughts, "are Oliver and Dean." The dark skinned man nodded when he said the word Dean. After that greeting Oliver quickly took the chair next to Draco while Dean chose to sit on the grimy counter.

Without warning Ginny could feel her cheeks heat up when she realized the guys were all staring at her without blinking. Harry must have realized her embarrassment for he said, "Ginny this is my, um…family; we live here together in this…er, home."

"Look it is nice to meet you all, but back to the subject at hand…" started Ginny with a glare at Harry.

"Seriously?" questioned Harry angrily while rising to his feet. He slammed his fist upon the table causing the furniture and Ginny to jump slightly. "Look I already explained myself and all you want to do is stay mad!" His eyes briefly flickered from its green color to a dark ruby red, and, if Ginny was correct, his scowl showed pointy teeth.

"Temper!" exclaimed Oliver loudly. Instantly Harry calmed down and looked over at Ginny who shook slightly.

"Sorry," he whispered mainly to Ginny. Harry retook his seat, but pulled Ginny into his lap this time. At first she didn't want to sit with him, but the look of remorse on his face made her quickly forgive him.

After Harry's outburst the room became deadly silent. Ginny took the moment to observe each person. All three of the new arrivers were as pale as Harry; even Dean had a pale undertone. Though they were all pale and stony looking Ginny could spot unique differences between each person. Draco was swinging his leg aimlessly around which made him look like a young boy. However, Oliver appeared to be the leader with his back sat straight and older looks; also he seemed to be the peacemaker after reminding Harry of his temper and the teen quickly calming down. Finally Dean was the most puzzling for he just continued to sit on the counter while staring into space; appearing as though there was nothing special to him.

"It is like a ghost town in here," said Draco to nobody in particular as he leaned a bit closer to Oliver.

Dean snickered at the comment before replying, "More like a vampire town." Harry and Oliver chuckled loudly while Ginny looked around in confusion.

Suddenly a thought dawned on her, "You guys are vampires!" Ginny turned slightly to see Harry nod while Oliver rolled his eyes. The wheels slowly turned in her head as she remembered Harry's deep gaze at the blood at the scene, the guys' pale demeanor, and the overall dark look to them.

"And the gold star goes to…" whispered Dean with good humor.

Ginny glared at him, but the look did not faze him either. "How did all of you become vampires?"

"Each of us have of us has our own story," started Draco who hesitantly jumped on the subject. He grabbed his hands and began to wring them nervously. The occupants slowly turned to gaze at Draco, but only Ginny appeared to be the most interested as though the rest of the guys had heard the story; perhaps they had seeing that they are a family.

Draco grinned in her direction, flicked his hair, and began his tale. "When I was a young boy my father deserted my mother to seek out his real true love. My mother, who was greatly devastated, began to go into a depression. It started out with a drink here and there to the point that she was drinking every other hour.

"I guess my tale really starts when I was eleven. My mother came back home from a wild night at some club and she had a strange man with him. In only an hour she managed to pass out and the man made his move on me. I apologize for not going into detail, but you can imagine what happened next." Ginny nodded and had to restrain herself from jumping up to hug Draco. "When he was…done he bit me. I remember going through the most excruciating pain and waking up to new feelings. It took me a few months to leave, my mother did not even notice my new appearance, and when I did I roamed England for a year before meeting Oliver." Ginny noticed the small grin and wink that Draco gave the leader after his last comment. "And that is how I became a soul sucking vampire. Any questions?" He ended with light humor, but Oliver was still frowning menacingly.

Ginny snuck a look at Harry who had his eyes closed. Suddenly he opened them and looked at Ginny; there was that soft pain in his green eyes again, but when he purposely blinked the emotion went away.

"Did you ever meet the man who bit you?" inquired Ginny while trying to forget the look in Harry's eyes. Harry sighed at the question before closing his eyes again; it was as though the conversation topic was painful to him.

Draco fingered the table lightly while pondering over the correct way to answer her question. "Unfortunately yes I did. I say unfortunately for Oliver was with me, and let's just say he won't be raping or biting another person for the rest of his immortal life." Ginny was unsure whether she should frown or laugh at the comment, but the chuckles from Dean made her smile.

"Oli?" asked Draco as a hint for his turn. Dean took the brief pause in storytelling to grab a water bottle from the fridge and suck it down. He burped happily and chucked the bottle into the sink causing Ginny to wince and the apparent lack of cleanliness.

Oliver gave Draco a look, which the latter replied with a loving smirk, before beginning, "well there isn't a whole lot to how I became a vampire. I'm not sure if you remember the great attack on Hogwarts by a bunch of vampires? Well I was one of their victims." Ginny already knew he was holding back more and possibly gruesome details or telling a blatant lie, but she did not press on.

"Well unlike my brothers I am not a full vampire," called Dean causing the group at the table to look at him; he wiped his mouth from stray water droplets. "When I was born my father was already gone so I never got the chance to know the man. I do know I received my magical ability from him and when I was ten years old I realized my body's slow transformation. After I became a "halfie", my own term, my mother tried to give me the best childhood she could.

"The reason I left was due to an accident where I almost bit my sister. I left my family, despite protests from my mum and sisters, in order to protect them. Later on I met these losers and joined their family."

Draco hissed playfully before chuckling. After his laughing fit everyone turned towards Harry who was now gazing at the dirty white wall across from him as though it was a pretty mural. They waited patiently for Harry to speak, but he stayed silent.

Five minutes passed before everyone got the hint that Harry was not going to talk. "Darn it! I was hoping that we could finally hear his story," whispered Draco loud enough for Harry to hear. The raven haired teen shrugged without offering an explanation.

"Well then good storytelling session," remarked Oliver while placing his dirty boots on the table; Draco pushed them off in disgust only to copy the actions with a grin.

Ginny ignored the play from the two for she could sense Harry's discomfort; Harry was shaking slightly, and in attempt to soothe him, like a mother would give a baby a pacifier, grabbed his hand that was dangling by his side. The hand was cold, but Ginny kept a tight grip on it.

Oliver scooted his chair backwards against the tile- creating a dull pain in his companions' ears- and began to stretch. His gray shirt rose slightly to reveal part of his tone stomach; this movement also revealed several scars that seemed to extend upwards. He glanced over to see Ginny staring and quickly sat down.

"Can you guys still do magic?" asked Ginny in order to forget the scars and shift the conversation away from Harry.

"Yes," answered Oliver, "but our magical core is different than yours. Imagine your core as gold and pure; ours is grey and dark." The image of a murky cloud filled her mind at the thought of a vampire's core.

Then thought of the cloud made her think of a shadow. "Explain this creepy shadow or fading into wall thing to me."

Dean opened his mouth to answer but Harry cut him off. "That is a story for another time. Speaking of time it is time for bed." Ginny wanted to protest, but had no merit for she had no idea what time it was. "We only have three rooms so you can bunk with me, if you want." Harry shifted Ginny off of his lap and soon stood up next to her. He then led her into the living room (which was as dirty as the kitchen with a lumpy black couch, two armchairs-one green and the other maroon- and trash strewn around) and pointed to three doors. "Dean has his own while Drake and Oliver share."

The other guys maneuvered around them and slowly crept towards their doors. Dean reached his first, while Oliver paused to retrieve a book from the old couch, and said, "Good night. Don't let the vampires bite." He added the last bit to Ginny with a shifty grin.

"Why do Draco and Oliver share a room" whispered Ginny as they headed towards Harry's room. Her question was quickly answered as she watched Draco grip Oliver's hand, the one not carrying the book, in his own and walk over to their room. Ginny prayed that he did not hear her, but before Draco went inside his room he gave Ginny a wink which confirmed that he did.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her into his bedroom. As soon as they were inside Ginny noticed circle shaped holes in the walls probably from past aggressions. The room seemed to be under a spell for it was much larger than she imagined. It was able to fit a king sized bed along with a desk, a dresser, walk-in closet, and adjoining bathroom.

While Ginny looked around Harry had already changed and beckoned Ginny into bed; she slipped off her shoes and socks and climbed in. The feeling of wanting sleep enveloped her as she snuggled into Harry's chest and the softness of his bed crept up on her.

"Why did you choose to talk to me?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

Without hesitation Harry kissed her on the forehead and replied, "Reasons."

Ginny rolled her eyes and in a few seconds was fast asleep. Harry pulled the blankets up so that she covered and watch as her eyes moved slightly; he could watch her sleep forever and that is exactly what he did the entire night while wondering what it would be like to dream again.

_**This was mainly a introductory to new characters and their bios : )  
Action will be later.**_

_**Review are awesome especially when tomorrow is my birthday! : )**_


	4. White Lie

_**Love to all my readers!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 4:

_White Lie_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" was the sound Ginny was rudely woken up to; followed by loud obnoxious grunts. She looked around wildly for Harry, but he must have left seeing as his alarm clock read 10:34 a.m. Ginny sat up and quickly tied her hair back with a rubber band that was on her wrist. After stretching for a few seconds she hopped out of bed and realized she was still dressed in her shopping clothes; not wanting to wear the same clothes she dived into Harry's closet for a t-shirt, and, for good measure, looked into his dresser and found a pair of shorts. She quickly changed and opened the door slightly to eavesdrop.

Her first impression, that the guys were fighting, was changed when Oliver commanded, "turn the TV off you three; it is time we have a meeting." She heard one guy groan and, after a few seconds, the sound of chairs being swept against the tile floor. Ginny opened the door a bit more in order to hear their meeting. "Okay first thing is first, why is she here?"

"Well," started the voice that must have been Harry, "I believe she is my mate." His confession was simple, but it invoked cheers from Dean and a pat on the back, or what sounded like one, from Draco.

"Finally!" exclaimed what sounded like Draco, "I was convinced that you were going to stay single for a whole century!" He laughed at his own comment along with Oliver.

_So that was why he seemed so interested! I am his…mate?_

Ginny decided it was time for her to join them and opened the door. She walked past all the junk on the ground, and, when she reached the kitchen, she sat directly on Harry's lap.

"How much did you hear?" he whispered so softly that Ginny had to strain her ear. His breath added a light tickle that sent a chill down her spine.

"Enough," she answered with an amused smirk and a quick peck to the cheek. Harry growled but wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

"Well let me be the first to say Congrats and I hope you guys shag as much as Oli and I!" exclaimed Draco happily. Dean pretended to fall out of his chair and gag while Oliver smirked happily and Ginny blushed. Draco, who was unabashed about his previous comment, added, "I think we should go out and party like there was no tomorrow in celebration!"

"Hear hear!" agreed Dean as he climbed back into his chair. "I know let's go to Club Muerto where all the cool vampires and some magic folk hang out." Ginny seemed to be intrigued by the thought of going to a club, but the way Dean said "Muerto" spooked her. Draco high-fived him for his suggestion while Oliver rolled his eyes.

Ginny turned to Harry with a pleading look, "please Harry can we go?" (She had already caught the clubbing fever that slowly crept up on the group.) Draco and Dean quickly jumped up and ran over to the pair with their own pleading looks.

Harry peered over them to Oliver who had his eyes closed. The leader looked back and said, "Well I wouldn't want to miss a chance of Dragon in leather pants so I'm for it." Draco let out a small laugh of triumph before settling himself in Oliver's lap and giving him a peck on the mouth.

"Fine," sighed Harry as he threw his hands up in the air. Ginny took the moment to hug him which he returned. "First we must take care of some business. Ginny you need to go home for a bit, just so that your parents know you are alive, then at eight or eight thirty floo by our place and we can leave for Club Muerto then," Harry mocked the way Dean said the club name, but the teen was so excited that he brushed the mock off. Ginny pouted slightly at the plan, but she was still grateful to go to a club even though the name spooked her. "Draco is that plan okay?"

Kind of curious how Draco would know if the plan was fool proof Ginny looked over to see Draco staring into space while his eyes cleared over. In a panic, Ginny looked around to see that the other guys were unfazed. After a few minutes he snapped out of the trance and reported, "Yes, but make it seven cause I can tell she will be anxious!" Harry gave him a silent nod of thanks.

"What the heck was that!" asserted Ginny as she looked at all the guys. Dean just shrugged and returned back to his seat as though the phenomenon always occurred.

Draco chuckled at her puzzled face, "Well I am a seer or at least part seer."

"Is it because you are a vampire?" asked Ginny innocently.

"Maybe, who knows. It could run on my dad's side of the family." Draco stretched slightly in Oliver's lap like a tame animal. Suddenly he paused and looked at Ginny with a serious expression, "also make sure you perfect the lie that you are going to tell your mother. When you tell her it seems well rehearsed."

"What is this lie?" questioned Dean from his spot. Ginny shrugged and turned to see if Harry was the master mind.

Apparently he was for he replied, "that she was knocked out and awoke in a muggle alley; some sort of magical backlash." Ginny looked at Draco for conformation. He touched his nose once and nodded.

"Well let's get this over with so we can go out and have some fun!" declared Ginny with a small fist pump in the air. Draco grinned at her enthusiasm and Dean and he pretend to go wild.

"Also," added Draco in afterthought as he watched Harry and Ginny stand up and begin to head over to his room, "where that black dress that you and some other girl bought from behind your mother's back!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So remember to floo back at seven and when you do call out 'Darkness Cove'. See you then, and don't forget to act delusional so your parents won't care if you go to bed early," instructed Harry in a loving way.

The two were standing over twenty feet away from the Burrow with their arms wrapped around each other in a tight hug. Ginny nodded at the instructions and nearly melted as Harry kissed her deeply. He pulled away and flashed a grin before stating, "Now go in, before I change my mind and take you somewhere else."

Ginny laughed, gave him another kiss, and walked up the path; actually she chose to limp slightly. The clothes she worn yesterday was back on her body, but was ripped; Harry and Draco had the pleasure to cause such tears in the clothing. She also messed up her hair and Dean placed small twigs in her tangled red mass.

As soon as she reached the door Ginny called out, "Hello?" in a garbled voice. In the next second she was pulled into hugs while sniffling could be heard.

"Ginny what happened to you!" cried Molly as she continued to squeeze her child. Ginny could only gasp out that she was okay. Behind her mother was her equally tearful dad.

"Molly please let go of the poor dear," warned Arthur. Molly reluctantly let go of her child, but quickly pulled her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. She then summoned a couple of blankets over the girl. Arthur sighed, but gave his daughter a kiss and a small hug. He then ushered his wife over to the couch and handed her a box of tissues.

"My poor baby what happened?"questioned Molly as the rest of the Weasley clan, along with Hermione, tumbled into the living room; each gave her a soft hug except for Hermione who gave her a hug and a questioning look.

"Well after the explosion I remember nothing except for waking up in a muggle alley," she replied with a small sniffle that made her family, and only her family, give her a sad face. She looked over to see that it was almost four o'clock. "Is it okay if I lie down?" Ginny asked in a slightly blunt manner.

Molly jumped up, but Hermione quietly stated, "Mrs. Weasley I can help her upstairs." Arthur nodded in agreement while Hermione rushed Ginny upstairs. All the young Weasley girl could hear was her mother crying and her brothers expressing their glee that she was back; the words and tears slowly added to her guilt like a turned over hourglass.

As soon as Ginny's door was closed Hermione pushed her onto the bed and shouted, "If you think for a second I am going to believe you then you are wrong!" Ginny picked up a pillow and tossed it into her friend's face. Hermione tossed it on the ground and strode over to the windowsill.

"Shh, or mum will hear you." Hermione crossed her arms and glared at her friend. "Okay, before the explosion I went with this guy to Knockturn alley…"

"Knockturn Alley!" proclaimed Hermione with anger and a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Will you please let me finish," demanded Ginny with a small smile. "Yes, Knockturn alley. We went to some coffee shop, then the explosion happened, and after that he did some weird wall thing and we were in some hovel or his home. I met three other guys who are also…" Ginny paused for dramatic effect causing her pal to lean in closer, "vampires!"

Hermione scoffed slightly but there was a hidden fear in her tone, "are you sure you weren't caught in the explosion?"

"Yes I wasn't," she smirked with a small wave of her hand, "now I need your help because I am going to a club tonight with them and I need someone to cover me." Ginny waited for Hermione to jump up and down in excitement, but she knew that would not happen.

"This is a very terrible idea…" Hermione jumped up from the windowsill and began to pace around the small room, "…to let you go to some club, which you are probably underage for, with some vampires!"

"Please!" she begged with huge brown eyes inciting Hermione to frown even more, "I hardly get to have fun, and there is something about him that I really love. He thinks I am his mate." Hermione paused but quickly resumed her pacing with mutterings about sneaky vampires. "You can also do my hair!" announced Ginny hopefully.

The brunette stopped and hopped onto Ginny's bed. "Deal. Wait, what is this guy's name?" Hermione jumped off the bed and dug through her suitcase for hair supplies and curlers.

"Harry something." Ginny had no choice but to admit that she had no clue what his last name was.

Hermione tutted, but looked off into space briefly, "Sounds familiar, well the name Harry does…maybe I read his name before; it is not very common if you think about it."

"How could you have heard or read it before?" inquired Ginny. She moved off the bed to her closet and began to search around for the black dress Draco mentioned. It was the sophisticated, yet fun, dress Hermione had found while out shopping one day.

"Do not get all paranoid! I think I read or have heard the name somewhere; maybe I will research it now…" trailed Hermione as she abandoned the hair supplies and made a dive for her book bag.

Ginny quietly cried in excitement as she pulled out the dress, still in good condition, and added, "Hair and make-up now; research later!" She threw the dress on the bed, and pulled Hermione away from her bag

"You owe me for this, and if this guy harms you please come back!" warned Hermione in a motherly tone. She grabbed the brush, took one look at Ginny's hair (still complete with twigs), and switched it for a comb.

Ginny grabbed the bag of rollers and gave a quick hug to Hermione before muttering, "Sure." Satisfied with the answer Hermione plunked Ginny into her chair and began to navigate her way through the mess that Dean created earlier.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yes Mrs. Weasley Ginny is in bed, and really does not want to be disturbed…" Hermione paused as she leaned more out the door to hear what Molly was saying. Ginny looked at her nervously, but Hermione turned slightly and gave her a comforting smile. "Okay I will tell her that." Hermione quickly shut their door and sighed at how nice Ginny looked. Her make-up was in natural tone colors along with dark eyeliner to match the dress while her hair was in small tight curls with half of it up. "Okay now I will distract the family and you can slip out. Just remember to be safe!"

Ginny nodded as she gave her friend a hug. On the count of three both raced down the stairs, with light footsteps so that they would not be heard, and, to their relief, the living room was empty with the fireplace turned on and giving warmth to the entire room. Hermione slipped into the kitchen while Ginny grabbed a handful of powder from the small pot above the fireplace right next to the picture of her entire family.

She paused for the small gnawing guilt was back, but with thoughts of the fun evening she hopped into the fireplace and whispered, "Darkness Cove." Blue flames erupted around her and the sight of the burrow's living room was replaced by the dirty room of the guys' hovel.

As soon as Ginny flooed in she was amazed with how well the guys cleaned up. Draco was in a regular t-shirt but also had on, to Oliver's request, tight leather pants. Dean chose regular street clothes, but still looked pretty decent in the jeans and purposely ripped t-shirt. Oliver also had on jeans with a nice midnight blue button-up.

Ginny had to admire them, but her eyes mainly were for Harry who sported a button-up shirt that matched his emerald green eyes along with black pants; his hair was messy, as usual, but it looked cute on him.

"Wow you clean up nice!" exclaimed Draco as he grabbed her hand so she could turn and show the guys her knee length black dress. Ginny giggled as he let her go and walked over to Harry who kissed her full on the mouth. "Ugh save it for the bedroom you two…" started Draco. Harry coughed something-that sounded like "hypocrite"- and earned a playful punch from his brother. "Anyway it is time to party and have some fun! Oli did you get Ginny her fake ID?"

Oliver nodded and produced a plastic card. Somehow he managed to get a picture of her on there; it also stated that she was 22 and her name was Natalie Thompson.

"I doubt that I could pass as 22." Ginny looked up at Harry who shrugged and tilted his head towards Draco and Oliver who were cuddling slightly.

"In that dress you can!" exclaimed Draco happily while pulling away from his mate.

Harry took the moment to pull out a long black box from his pocket. Ginny stared at it curiously only to gasp once Harry opened it. On a lacy red pillow laid an elegant necklace with a green stone. In a fluid motion Harry pulled it out and locked it around Ginny's neck.

Before she could speak Harry whispered, "it's a family heirloom; do you like?" Ginny nodded and opened her mouth to exclaim thanks, but Harry shushed her once more. "Enough chit-chat let's get this evening over with." Ginny looked up to see if he was that disposed of the idea, but he was grinning a wide smile.

"That's the spirit Harry," stated Dean as he gave him a playfully pat on the back that would have had any man cringing in pain. Harry punched him back while Ginny felt the necklace; it gave off a small bit of warmth that made her heart leap.

Harry just shook his head at his brothers and reached for Ginny's hand. The guys and Ginny, who was clutching Harry's hand with excitement, then lined up into a straight line against the wall and faded into the dark shadows of the wall.

_**I hope you liked it!**_

_**Also this story may have its rating changed to M soon. Just giving fair warning.**_

_**I love reviews!**_


	5. Club Muerto

_**A/N: The rating has been changed to M due to the end of this chapter. You have been warned : )**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 5:

_Club Muerto_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do we seriously have to wait in this line?" inquired Ginny as they walked up to club. The line to enter was all the way down two blocks with chatty and happy people waiting. Oliver ushered them past the end of the line, were several girls called seductive comments to the guys and men hurled wolf whistles to Ginny; Harry growled, but Ginny grabbed his hand for comfort.

"Nope, I know a few people who can get us in," whispered Dean in reply as they neared closer to the front of the door: it was highlighted by flashing green and orange lights that swirled to form the words, "Club Muerto".

"You would think Club Muerto would represent deathly colors not something bright," remarked Harry as he stared at the sign over Ginny's head. Ginny nodded in agreement and the group turned to Dean.

"No, the name is to say that death is just the doorway to the next great party in the afterlife." Dean walked up to the doorman who was busy taking money and crossing off names; the man looked up at Dean before nodding and removing the red velvet door blocker so that they could gain access.

The smell of a rare kind of smoke was the first thing that grabbed Ginny's attention. She looked around to see that the smell was coming from a collection of booths that were surrounding the huge wooden dance floor. All the way at the front was a stage where a DJ was cranking out fast and slow songs while happy dancers littered the floor as it sparkled in the many neon lights.

They way Dean explained the club's motto was exactly how Ginny felt. With the happy faces and bright lights it gave her a small ease about death. However, she felt it was ironic that vampires went here seeing that they are immortal.

"Where are Oliver and Draco?" asked Dean whose voice grabbed her attention; she quickly began to look around but could not see the pair in sight.

"Well seeing that it is the two of them now alone…"started Harry with a small smirk that caused a small blush to appear on Ginny's cheeks. It would probably take her awhile to get used to the _sexual _side that vampires possessed.

Suddenly Draco ran up behind Ginny and poked her in her side producing her to shriek. "Hey I scored us a private booth upstairs with an open bar and there will be no questions asked!" He grabbed Ginny's hand, who then grabbed Harry's, and led them over to some stairs that was on the opposite side. "C'mon so we can check it out!"

The upstairs booths were almost the same as the ones below except for the separating walls with doors and random noises, some very unpleasant, coming from them. The open bar stood at the way end along with several servers in short skirts- Dean was staring a bit too much before Harry playfully nudged him.

When they reached their room there was a small table surrounded by a half circle shaped couch with five drinks and a bottle for refills; Oliver was also there and quickly moved to make room. Draco sat on his immediate right with Ginny next to him, Harry next to her, and Dean on the other side. Lavish and bright decorations surrounded them in the little room invoking cheerful feelings.

"You like?" inquired Draco as Oliver passed out the shot glasses with mysterious liquor. Ginny nodded enthusiastically inciting Draco to grin a huge smile, "well then I propose a toast to the happy new couple and hope that Dean will not be a bachelor forever!"

"Agreed," replied Dean as they clinked their glasses together and drank. The drink had a small burning taste that made Ginny suspect firewhiskey or something stronger.

They continued to have shots with meaningless conversation; Ginny only had four shots and Harry with three while Dean and Draco were in the lead with twelve. It felt like an hour had passed, but Ginny looked at a nearby clock to see that more time had elapsed then thought.

"Hey why don't we check out the dance floor," commented Harry. He was in a lighter mood that had Ginny under the suspicion that Draco gave him something stronger. Even though she was suspicious, Ginny hopped up along with Dean and the three of them made their way down the steps.

"We are going to chill here for awhile and join you later," called Draco to their retreating backs. He then let out a girl like giggle as Oliver nibbled on his ear.

"Maybe it is a good thing we left…Oliver gets "excited" after drinking," groaned Dean as they descended down the steps to the main dance floor. Once their feet landed on ground they were pushed aside by a couple rushing up the steps.

"But all he had was like six shots," remarked Ginny in amusement at the couple.

"Liquor is stronger to Vampires than humans," informed Harry with a smile. Ginny sighed in relief that her previous suspicion proved incorrect.

The dance floor seemed more crowded than before, but now the club was in full swing to an upbeat and, what sounded like an American muggle, classic song. The way people were dancing would make her mother and Hermione blush, but Ginny smiled at the easygoing feeling.

"Hey sexy want to dance?" catcalled a woman to Dean who looked to be three years older. Dean winked at the pair before strolling off with the lady. Harry chuckled happily for his friend and that he was about to have some fun.

"C'mon lets have our own fun," he exclaimed and pulled Ginny to the center of the floor. She was slightly embarrassed by all the people staring and winking, but maybe it was the few shots that had her caring less than usual.

Harry quickly grabbed her around the waist and started some popular dance move. Ginny was shocked that he knew popular moves, but quickly went along. With a small wink Harry twirled her around causing her to giggle while other ladies stared in jealously.

"You are a great dancer," expressed Ginny as he twirled her around once more. Harry pulled her closer in order to feel her light breath on his neck.

"Don't act so surprised," he replied with a small kiss on the neck and slowly made his way up to her lips.

Their kiss was interrupted by a round man who looked to be thirty; he reeked of booze and was very pale. "Hey sweetie, ditch that guy and come get some of this!" He swung his pelvis forward causing Ginny to recoil slightly at the advance.

"Excuse me?" replied Ginny with a rude look that did not discourage the man. Behind her was Harry cracking his muscles and looking deadly; Ginny placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"No excuse me for not finding you earlier!" The man made a quick grab at Ginny, but all he caught was Harry who had stepped in front of her. The man looked shocked, but not as shocked when Harry pushed him with full force so that he flew across the dance floor.

The happy people quickly stopped and formed a circle around Harry and Ginny while leaving an empty trail for the mysterious dude. Ginny tried to pull Harry away, but there was something in his eyes that screamed pain as he continued to glare at the man.

Out of nowhere the man ran back towards them, but instead of punching Harry back he stopped until they were a foot apart; his snarling breath caused the circle to widen even more.

"So look who it is!" exclaimed the man as though the hit Harry gave him knocked some sort of memory back to him. "Long time no see…" Harry aimed another punched, but the man stopped it by simply raising his hand and clutching Harry's fist. Harry mirrored his shock face from before, and with the flick of the wrist Harry was thrown to the side.

"This is my kind of club," shouted a man from behind. Ginny twirled around to see who had made such a rude comment, but all she could see was a gang of people with orange tinted eyes and pale faces, before she could comment back a rush of wind distracted her.

"Is he okay?" questioned Draco as Oliver ran to fetch Dean.

"Draco how did you know that something was going on?" replied Ginny while she helplessly watched the round man run after Harry. Five seconds later he was thrown back into a pile of people, who also had pale skin, with Oliver, Dean, and Harry rushing towards him.

"First I heard the noise and secondly I saw a vision!" reminded Draco straining his neck to see where the guys had went. "Go against a wall and stay safe…" he cut off for a horde of vampires began to swarm to the empty circle; that was when the entire club of magic folk went into a panic.

Draco ran off when he spotted Harry and Dean being cornered by several vampires. Oliver shot a curse at the as he made his way to join them. Not thinking twice Draco broke out in to a sprint to join them.

Ginny drew back several feet as she watched the vampires huddle closer and closer around the guys. All around her people were screaming and trying to escape; for a small moment she wanted to run with them, but her thoughts were taken over with panic as someone grabbed her waist from behind. Ginny looked down to see a crescent moon shaped tattoo on one of his forearms.

"Did you think I forgot to get you?" sneered the man from earlier. On an instinct Ginny pulled down her dress slightly, in an attempt to distract the man, so that she could grab her wand. Without muttering a word a flash of sickly pale green light appeared and the man jumped back in pain form the Bat Boogey Hex.

"Nice try." She added a kick to his lower regions for good measure and the man collapsed to the ground- even though he was a vampire Ginny's kick was very powerful. "And no, because I am the type of girl who cannot be forgotten." The man snarled once more, but crawled away in pain.

Harry and the rest of the guys ran up to her; he quickly enveloped her in a hug while muttering words of apology. Moans and snarls erupted from behind them, but the guys did not turn around to acknowledge the noise.

"You did this?" questioned Oliver pointing to the man slithering away as Ginny tried to calm Harry. She nodded simply and the leader burst into laughter. "Nice!"

"Let's just go," stated Harry with no emotion. Oliver stopped his laughter and motion for the group to run with the rest of the few evacuating people. Once they reached a deserted alley they lined up against the wall and faded into the wall's shadows.**  
**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

"That was amazingly epic!" exclaimed Draco as they tumbled into the living room. He quickly fell into the armchair and placed his arms underneath his head.

"Amazing? Epic? We almost were beaten by vampires, started a huge fight scene at a club and my favorite shirt was ripped." Dean shook his head as he made his way over to the fridge; he grabbed five bottles of butter beer and a "just in case" hangover potion. He then made his way back over to the group and passed out the drinks while scowling at Draco.

"Yea, but it still was fun!" he retorted while chugging half of his drink. His retort was met with three pillows in the face.

Harry groaned and leaned his head against the couch for support. "Draco if that is your definition of fun then we must reevaluate you." When Ginny sat on his lap Harry jerked back up and smiled at her in order to show that he was still sorry for what had happened.

"I think it is time for bed." With that Harry pushed Ginny up, and led her over to his, or maybe now their, room. Behind them soft whispers and chuckles erupted from the rest along with sounds of the hangover potion being sipped.

Ginny took a seat on the bed while Harry rummaged through his closet for sleep apparel for the both of them. He tossed a large t-shirt to her which she caught; the shirt made her smile for it smelled exactly like him.

"You knew one of those guys," stated Ginny quietly as she stood up and undressed right in front of Harry.

Harry turned away in search of his own PJs and replied, "Yes, it was the man who bit me."

Ginny could that he was hurting slightly so she let the subject drop, a trait that she was not accustomed to, and quickly hopped into his bed. Harry followed suit, and him being in his tight t-shirt and boxer made Ginny feel different- a weird sort of feeling.

Harry pulled her frame closer to his so that she could snuggle into his chest, but she had a different idea in mind: Ginny grabbed his face and pulled it closer so that she could capture his lips in a hard embrace. Harry pulled back slightly in order to remove her shirt so that she was semi-naked again and in a quick, but soft, tug Ginny did the same to his. They resumed their kissing to only have Ginny break apart again.

"Harry I want this to continue, but you have to know that I am not a…," she paused to give Harry a look so that he would understand what she meant, "and what I did was a mistake that I regret…"

"Then I don't want to rush you into anything you do not want to do again." he interrupted. Harry pulled back and decided to hug her again.

"Are you mad," she inquired. She placed her head on his shoulder and noticed his non-beating heart for the first time.

Harry chuckled, "No, I just wished I met you earlier so that I could have been your first." His happy tone quickly changed and he added, "but let's get to bed, it has been a long night."

"As I said I want us to continue, but I wanted you to know." Harry gave her a look of disbelief, but Ginny kissed him deeply again to change his mind.

Harry couldn't help but moan at the intensity of her kiss while his fingers wandered to her strapless bra; in a quick snap the material was tossed on the floor along with the rest of their clothes. With a wink to Ginny Harry released himself from their embrace and began to nibble at her chest. It was now Ginny's turn to moan and, in an act of revenge, she slipped her hand into his boxers. The feel of "him" in her hand made them feel more excited and-for good measure-Ginny gave it a small squeeze. Harry paused in his work and groaned once more; he pulled at her butt cheek in response.

Several minutes passed as their foreplay developed on more seriously to the point that they were completely naked and Harry was straddling her. Ginny rocked her hips slightly in an effort to tease Harry. Finally she whispered, "Enough play."

This was his signal so Harry slowly eased his member inside and then paused to look at Ginny. The pain that she had felt the first time was not there, but there still was some-pleasant- discomfort.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry as he continued to wait. Ginny replied with a thrust upwards and a grin at the noise that came from Harry. Small slow thrusts occurred between the two that incited Ginny to moan loudly and call for the motions to be increased. Light caresses and sounds was the only thing noticed by the two as their bodies connected.

Then a weird feeling was felt by Ginny; a feeling that she had never experienced before: it was as though the joy of the situation was rising and rising.

"Faster…more!" she cried in order to keep the feeling escalating and Harry was only happy to obey.

At the peak of their play Ginny shouted out in ecstasy without any knowledge to the warm liquid pooling inside. Harry gave one last involuntary thrust and moan before collapsing lightly on top of Ginny in a sweaty heat. The wave of ecstasy slowly fled from her body and in time she could focus on hers and Harry's panting.

"We must do that again," she whispered with a small tug to his hair.

Harry groaned, in pleasure and exhaustion, "Yes, but not tonight." He kissed her lightly and as the two settled in to the somewhat damp sheets Ginny swore she heard a small giggle through the wall.

_**So that is why this story's rating has changed. **_

_**Reviews are great!**_


	6. Family Troubles

Chapter 6:

_Family Troubles_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Good morning you two," called Draco in a sly manner as he flipped several pancakes on the stove. Harry sighed in reply as he and Ginny made their way into the kitchen; both were dressed in a pair of Harry's t-shirts and chose to sit in the same chair. Oliver nodded his good morning and quickly returned to his paper that he was reading beforehand.

"Hmm," hummed Draco mysteriously in a way that immediately caught Ginny's attention. Draco smirked back in reply, and with a happy taunt he added, "I guess I should also say congratulations Harry for finally losing your v-card!" He did a fist pump in the air and offered his hand for Harry to high-five. Harry simply stared at him until Draco pretended that he was looking at his hand, and slowly dropped it.

Ginny did a 90 degree turn and without thinking exclaimed, "you are…I mean were a virgin?"

"You sound so surprised," replied Harry sheepishly as he gave Draco a small glare. Ginny blushed a red deep which was enough to cover the embarrassment that Harry also had.

"Was he that good?" inquired Draco, sending Harry into a fake coughing fit, while setting a huge platter of pancakes and sausage on the table. Both items of food gave off intoxicating aromas; more enticing then Molly Weasley's cooking. "Spill the details."

"Please don't!" cried Dean as he entered the kitchen with bad bed hair- his puff of hair was dented on one side. Ginny just smirked and gave Draco a look that she would tell him later.

"As a warning for future nightly adventures," began Oliver in a voice that called everyone to attention, "please use a silencing charm if she is going to holler like that." Draco and Dean burst out into laughter as Ginny's blush deepened. Harry kissed her delicately on the neck in effort to comfort her.

"Aw relax dear we are just teasing!" exclaimed Draco while pulling the plate of sausage to himself. "Now dig in before my hard work goes to waste!" Dean chuckled and pulled the platter away from Draco to his own rumbling stomach.

As a small commotion ensured between the two teens Ginny took the moment to ask, "Don't vampires drink blood?"

"Yes," started Harry, signaling that he was going to start a long explanation, "but we can also eat human food in an effort to ward off the thirst of blood. Food does not taste as good as blood, but it is sort of like gum to humans who are on a diet. Usually we just drink animal blood, but because you are here Oliver must have chosen to eat instead." Ginny nodded as she watched Oliver settle the fight by taking the platter and filling his own plate first.

The sounds of chewing, and few sexual innuendos, continued on throughout breakfast. Once the plates were almost empty Harry maneuvered his fork around Ginny and back on to the table. Silence was now apparent and then broken by Harry who inquired, "Ginny do you want to stay here or go home?"

"Home?" asked Dean who was shocked at the notion. "Why would she want to go there? We haven't finished teasing her yet!" Ginny flicked a bit of sausage at him which Dean caught in his mouth with unnerving skill.

"Well I do want to stay, but I better go back and grab so more clothes," decided Ginny. She turned to see if Harry agreed and- despite the dull pain in his eyes-nhe smiled.

"Good idea! You can move it and finally bring a womanly touch to the house!" stated Draco as he whipped out his wand and magicked the dishes into the sink where they began to wash themselves.

"Draco I think you have that covered," cheekily remarked Dean earning another piece of sausage thrown at him- this time from Oliver.

Harry and Ginny expressed their thanks to Draco for the food, and quickly headed over to Harry's bedroom to shower, together, and change. When done, they walked over to the nearest wall and, with a small wave, disappeared from the hovel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay so I should be able to fade you into your room, then quickly grab clothes and we can fade back." Ginny nodded at the plan and the two rushed up to the nearest wall and the process of fading began once more.

"Nice room," remarked Harry as he sat down on Hermione's bed; on the floor below loud laughter could be heard. He looked around to see posters of some sort of girl Quidditch team along with pictures of family and friends. Harry reached over to the nearest table and grabbed a photo of a young Ginny with food all over her face and mouth. The girl in the photo shrieked causing Harry to giggle.

"Thanks, my mum picked the…" Out of nowhere her door opened with a loud bang to reveal an angry Molly and Arthur Weasley with wands raised. Harry slowly stood up and walked so that he was next to Ginny.

"Ginny where the HELL have you been and who is this guy!" shouted Molly. Ginny noticed that the laughter had ceased; knowing her mum, the laughter was probably a decoy.

Arthur quickly grabbed Harry and dragged him downstairs; Harry decided to go willingly and not cause any scenes. Molly continued to glare at her daughter, with wand still raised and foot tapping, and the only answer Ginny could offer was, "dang…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh my goodness Hermione, what if they kill him?"

"Well seeing how much trouble you are going to be in they will probably kill you both."

Ginny collapsed on her bed in tears as she thought over what Hermione told her earlier. Their plan had worked until around midnight when Molly unexpectedly came in to check on her and discovered she was gone. Hermione decided to play the dumb card and act as though she had no idea what happened; which is what they agreed on if their plan failed.

Hermione moved away from her window to soothingly pat Ginny on the back. "Ginny take deep breaths! Just be glad your brothers aren't here or they would help in killing him, and remember that he is a vampire so he would not be affected."

"Yea, also please don't tell anyone about the vampire thing or what else happened…"she trailed off and quickly felt bad for keeping so many secrets away from her family. The Weasley family was built off of trust, a moral that was instilled into them at a young age.

"GINNY!" Molly's shout caused both of the girls to jump up and look at each other frightfully.

As Ginny left the room, Hermione could only of a small smile and the words, "good luck", for comfort.

The walk down the stairs felt shorter than usual as Ginny climbed down. The scene in the room was that of a muggle reality TV show that Ginny once saw at Hermione's house: Harry was sitting on one couch with Molly on the opposite one and Arthur behind her. Each had a pleasant expression on their face; however, Ginny could tell that Harry's was fake.

Ginny hesitantly looked around and choose the couch where Harry sat; she could also tell that he was pretending to breath to add to the illusion. "Mum, Dad, what is going on?"

"Ginny if you met a nice guy there is no need to be sneaking around! All you had to do was tell your father and me," laughed Molly lightly with a small, but fond, smile to Harry. Harry returned it while Ginny gave him a look of wonder.

"Umm, I didn't… know?" replied Ginny.

Molly ignored this and turned back to Harry, who was now clutching Ginny's shaking hand. "So Harry where do you and your parents live?"

Ginny looked at Harry to see what kind of plan he was cooking now, and was relieved when he replied, "well I live with my Uncle Oswald, from my mother's side who is thirty and my cousin Daniel who lost his father…er my other uncle, when he was young." Ginny secretly wanted Molly to press on, but her mother took a different approach.

"Harry, why don't your Uncle Oswald and cousin come to dinner at our house!" inquired Molly politely.

Ginny now hoped for Harry to decline, but today appeared not to be her lucky day. "Sure, but can my friend Derek come too? He loves to eat." Molly nodded and gave Harry a motherly smile-which Ginny noticed it made Harry squirm slightly.

Without any warning, Harry let go of Ginny's hand and stood up. "Well I better be going." Harry gave Ginny a small kiss on the cheek before being shown the door by Arthur.

"Does he have a way home?" inquired Arthur to his daughter as he returned back into the living room and sat next to his wife.

"Yes I am pretty sure he does." she replied with a smug look.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What took you so long?" questioned Oliver as Harry tumbled through the wall. Dean helped him up and sat him down on the couch. "We thought you were caught…"

Harry sighed before dropping his face into his palms. The rest of his family quickly occupied the rest of the seats and waited patiently for Harry to speak.

After waiting ten seconds, Draco pulled one of Harry's arms and startled the teen. "Spill and tell us where did Ginny go?"

"We were caught and now her parents want to meet my young Uncle Oswald, cousin Daniel, and school chum Derek…"

"Cousin?" questioned Draco sadly, "Why do I have to play the cousin?" He moved from his seat and heavily sat his frame on top of Oliver.

Harry rolled his eyes in their direction before adding, "Because you look way too young to be Oliver's partner who looks as old as twenty seven…well to them you are pushing thirty." Draco pouted again with a dramatic sigh. "Oh stop pouting! I thought you would have seen this by now."

"Nope I only see when I feel like seeing, and while you were gone I was pretty occupied," smoothly replied Draco with a wink at Harry; the teen decided to ignore this and dove back into his secluded silence.

"Well just relax Harry and let's go over this in a smart and simple manner," commanded Oliver in a military tone that had the rest of the guys at full attention. "We will go with the flow and act like normal magical wizards. So keep your wits and go change."

As the boys readied themselves to change, Oliver added, "Also Dean cancel that pizza we ordered."

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Nice to meet you," greeted Molly happily as she ushered the family in.

"And same to you," replied "Uncle Oswald" with a light smile. Molly offered to take his coat, which he declined for it hid the fact that his skin appeared cold when shaking Arthur's hand. Oliver grabbed Draco and Dean from behind him, "this is my nephew and my other nephew's friend whom you already know their names."

Draco, aka Daniel, was dressed in all black clothing that gave him the appearance of being Goth; on one condition of playing a cousin, Harry had to let him dress-up in any way he wanted. "Daniel" grabbed Molly's hand in an enthusiastically manner that contradicted his personality.

"Derek" who was dressed in normal clothes and gave the Weasley parents a smile; behind him Harry was shaking his head with his face in his hand.

"All right there… cousin," innocently asked Draco as Molly led them into the kitchen. The previous noise from the red headed guys sitting at the table quickly stopped as they watched the newcomers.

Ginny watched as the guys looked around uncomfortable for her brother's stares were very intimidating. As soon as Molly informed them about the guests- and that Ginny was dating one of them- they all dropped their plans and rushed home to sit in on dinner.

Harry gave him a small glare before grinning at Molly, "Nothing, just a headache from a mild irritation." Molly just smiled back and pointed to the empty chair for them to sit in. "Two irritations," he whispered playfully to Ginny so that only she heard as they took a seat next to each other.

"So, Mister…" began Arthur in an effort to break the ice as Molly placed cups and pitchers on the table. Fred promptly grabbed a pitcher, but kept his eye on Harry the entire time. The atmosphere was so tense not even a joke could break it.

Oliver, and his family, temporarily froze at Arthur's words; they never thought of a last name to cover themselves. "Just call me Oswald," he offered with a soft fatherly smile that Arthur could relate to.

As they sat around the table, the furniture had been magically expanded to fit everyone, Ginny noticed that Dean was staring at Hermione with a weird expression on his face; Hermione noticed this also and quickly leaned up against Ron, who smiled at the notion, but kept a small eye on him.

It took fifteen minutes, by then the food had been served along with a few dirty looks, before light and pleasant conversation erupted between everybody; even the Weasley boys could not stay silent for long. Oliver and Arthur were in a boring- but exciting for them- talk about the Wizard world. Draco was enchanting Hermione and Molly with talks about recent wizard scandals while Dean took the opposite approach with the rest of the guys on the topic of Quidditch. Finally Harry and Ginny were commenting on everyone's conversation.

"Well the Chudley Cannons have been playing better, not that it makes a difference…" One of the twins, Ginny informed him that his name was Fed, laughed at this while Ron scowled. "And may…." Harry paused for he felt a small vibration; the Weasley family just stared at him while his family exchanged worried glances.

Oliver quickly wiped his face on his napkin and stated, "Well this was a great meal, and we shall see you some other time…." Molly gasped as she watched her cup shake while slowly making its way across the table and shatter into pieces on the floor. Suddenly the house began to shiver violently causing many of the Weasley's items to fall upon the ground in a heap-along with the entire family and guests.

"W-wh-what is g-g-going on-n-n!" cried Arthur, but before Harry could offer any solution, all the lights switched off leaving them in darkness.

"L-lumos," whispered Dean while motioning for everyone to do the same. The kitchen was flooded with light from the wands, but the house continued to shake violently. Ginny looked around and nearly jumped at Draco who was in his "vision" state again; apparently she was not the only one to notice for Molly also shrieked while pointing at him.

Draco quickly snapped and stated in a worried voice, "I think it is time that we leave or else…"

"It's too late," boomed a loud voice that sounded oddly familiar, "We have see that you have a problem with our new leader, so let us see how tough you really are…"

Oliver let out a vicious snarl, exposing his fangs, inciting Molly and Hermione to shriek; in horror, Ginny watched as the guys slowly rise and grow several inches taller- Dean was still a bit shorter though. Each gave a leering smile to expose all their fangs while their eyes glowed a ruby red.

"What are you…creatures," shrieked Fred as he raised his wand at Harry. Harry walked over to him in reply and growled ferociously.

It was as though the guys no longer had control of any human actions and were in full vampire; this was the only reason Harry would have snarled at her brother in such a manner.

Ginny jumped between the two with her arms wide apart, "No fighting! Something is happening and we need to stay calm…" The vibrations stopped causing Ginny to smile in relief and Harry, still in vampire mode, and Fred to back down. "See now things should be…" A loud explosion rang out through the air and a puff of grayish smoke clouded their vision.

Ginny slowly picked herself up from the ground, Harry had pulled her down in protection, and gasped once the smoke had died some: where the kitchen window was now stood a gaping hole with water shooting from one of the exposed pipes.

The smoke fully cleared ten tall figures stood in the moonlight with their orange tinted eyes and pale faces standing out. Their exposed fangs glittered in the moonlight; thanks to the moonlight, they could also see a weird tattoo on those with their bare arms.

"W-what are you guys…" choked out George with terror in his blue eyes. Hermione looked at Ginny with so much pain that she felt her heart break. Harry sensed that something was wrong with her and pulled her behind for more protection.

Dean snarled viciously and made a movement closer to the new arrivals, but Oliver pulled him back in fear that his brother would do something rash.

"Your guests haven't told you," called the voice from earlier. He stood erect next to the fat man Harry got into a fight with at the club. The fat man also had orange tinted eyes, but his crescent shaped moon scar was different from the rest. "We are the creatures of the dead and night… spawned from Evil itself, or in simpler terms vampires…"

_**Nice reviews are great!**_


	7. Attack and Goodbyes

_As the smoke cleared ten tall figures stood in the moonlight with their orange tinted eyes and pale faces standing out._

"_W-what are you guys…" choked out George with terror in his blue eyes. Hermione looked at Ginny with so much pain that she felt her heart break._

"_Your guests haven't told you," called the voice from earlier who was stood erect next to the fat man Harry got into a fight with. He also had orange tinted eyes, but his crescent shaped moon scar was different from the rest. "We are the creatures of the dead and night spawned from evil itself, or in simpler terms vampires…"_

Chapter 7:

_Attack and Goodbyes_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Vampires," shrieked Molly as she turned to Harry for answers. The teen only replied with a wave of his hand for the Weasleys to hide back while the rest handled the situation.

"What do you want?" hissed Oliver while the rest of his family huddled next to him. The power radiating off the four was more than the power from the ten other vampires.

The fat man replied, while staring at Harry, "This is the second time you have had me kicked out of my group; either you join us with your powers or suffer."

Harry spat at the thought of joining them; he would rather rot in hell for the rest of his life.

"What powers," stated Draco as more of a statement then question. Dean quickly ushered Hermione, Molly, and Ginny up the stairs but only Ginny resisted his attempts.

The speaker from earlier grinned at him with grey fangs, "Do not act stupid Blondie: we know that you are a seer while the dark skinned one and the raven hair have powers also."

"Ha, shows how smart you are!" exclaimed Dean, "Your statement is only half true."

"Or so you believe," smoothly replied the fat man.

"Enough," roared a women with long brown hair She pushed past the leading men to the point she was only a few and dangerous inches away from them. "Look either you join us and our new associate gets your girl, or we fight and shred you all into pieces our new associate gets your girl." Ginny gasped at the thought and, despite her mother's futile attempts to keep her still, she ran up to stand between Harry and Oliver.

"I suggest you guys run off before your sorry arses are handed to you…" remarked Ginny. Dean whipped out his own wand, pointed a finger to the brunette and gave the motion that dared her to come nearer.

"Very saucy, you will be a great wife." Before Ginny could retaliate Harry socked the man in the jaw and watched as he flew into the fridge.

The Weasleys roared out in fright and anger, but a deadly look had them quiet once more.

"I see you have chosen the hard way," lightly commented the brunette as though one of her own was not just punched. She looked to the speaker from earlier and stated directly to him, "Gene, let us fight!"

In one second different colors exploded throughout the room from different wands. Ginny had no time to check on anyone for she was screaming her own fair share of curses.

"Conjunctivitis," shouted Ginny at the brunette. The vampire stumbled with her hands gripping at her eyes, ran head first into a wall, and knocked herself out cold on the ground. There was no time to celebrate for the brunette's apparent mate shot a stinging charm at her; she ducked into the overturn couch at the same moment Harry blasted the mate back.

"Are you okay?" he panted, but Ginny could only stare at him for his new appearance still shocked her.

"Yes," she finally answered and jumped to her toes. "But who cares when we need to…watch out George!" Her brother looked at them and barely missed a potential burn charm from a vampire with green spikes. Harry cursed the spiky vampire with his own charm and watched as he screamed at the newly formed burns.

Harry pushed Ginny back behind the couch as another vampire- whose lip was cut- approached. Ginny watched as he pocketed his wand and the two used fists instead.

By the open window Dean and Draco were dueling with a pair of twins; the group was evenly matched to the point where if one lost ground they regained it quickly. Her own opponent was still out on the ground while her brothers took up the fight against her mate. Arthur, Ron, and Bill had the most trouble with the ringleader or known as Gene.

The fight took a turn for the worse when Gene shot a killing curse at Ron who ducked in time. Arthur roared and fell for the distraction for the vampire had no intent to kill Ron. Instead he blasted Bill back who hit the opposite wall, with two more curses Arthur and Ron followed suit.

"Stop this!" screamed Molly from the top of the steps. The entire room did as told, but before they could she raised her wand and spoke a string of foreign words. With that the opposing vampires fell to the ground.

"Mum, what was that?" inquired George as he ran over to help his fallen family members.

"This old spell that stuns your opponents," she replied in a brisk manner. "Besides that you…" Molly signaled out the standing vampires, "You and your…family need to remove them and leave our sight for forever! You will no longer be able to see our daughter."

"Mum!" cried Ginny as she ran up the steps to her, but Fred pulled her back.

"She is right Ginny," mumbled Fred for his sister was squirming hard. "They are dangerous." He added the last comment to Harry who could only watch the family's talk with melancholy eyes.

"So is magic, but I practice that," retorted Ginny as she finally broke free. She headed over to Harry only to be stopped by her father with a tight grip on her arm.

"You will mind your mother!" he shouted angrily. Ginny, with tears streaming down her face, shook him off as he stated, "Now clear out."

Harry went over to Gene and grabbed his foot in a defeated manner. Before he could offer an apology to the Weasleys, Gene kicked him in the mouth that caused Harry to slam against the stairs. "Did you think you got rid of us that easily? You must have not have studied that charm hard enough for vampires are immune to it." He laughed as his own clan rose steadily and formed a tight half circle.

The fat man strolled over to Ginny and locked her into an embrace from behind. In a daze, Harry lunged to save her at the same time the Weasleys pointed their wands. "If you try to hurt me you will hurt your own." Harry looked at him in defeat this time, but rearranged his face to anger.

Without hesitation he turned to Gene and stated, "Look you may take me in exchange for her." Gene motioned for the fat man to release Ginny and she ran over to his side; she clutched his arm in an effort to dissuade him.

Gene looked him up and down with a curious expression. The entire room stayed silent as they watched the two vampires. "Hmm very tempting, but..."

"GET OUT!" roared Arthur, interrupting the exchange. He aimed his wand at the spiky haired vampire, and shot a powerful curse; the man fell to the ground in agonizing screams, but Arthur could not rejoice for one of the vampire twins cursed him and he collapsed to the ground.

"Continue to stand our ground…" roared the fat man, but none of his people followed suit. Instead they turned to one of the twins as she let out a horrible screech.

"No, he is very hurt!" cried the twin vampire as she clutched the fallen man. She gathered him in her arms and raced out the open window with her sister following her path. Gene- torn between kill and safety of his clan- only snapped his fingers before his clan ran out the open wall and into the night.

"This is not the last time you shall see us," called Gene. His words hung eerily in the night air.

Bill quickly mended the hole as his family flew over to Arthur; only Ginny stayed behind as she watched her mother mend her father.

"Look at what you have done," cried Molly for she had no response from Arthur. Five minutes passed when the patriarch moved his hand.

"You must leave," demanded Bill once he was sure his father was okay. Fred and George nodded and began to walk over to the two as if to separate them.

"No Bill I will not leave him." Ginny pushed her brothers' advances back but they stood strong. Bill ignored her and took over to care for their dad as Molly stood up with shock at her determined daughter.

"They are right Ginny," lied Harry as the twins paused at his words. He was only able to convince everyone but Ginny. "You will be safe with your family, but remember that I love you." He planted a small kiss to her lips and whispered, "Play along." With that he and his family ran out the front door and into the warm summer night.

"Is that it?" inquired Draco as he, Oliver, and Dean settled against a wall.

"I thought you knew me," laughed Harry as his clan disappeared. He peered up at the burrow and ran over to it; once he was against the wall he faded slowly…

Meanwhile Ginny and Molly continued to shout at each other. "I am not a child mother!"

Like a brat, Ginny turned away from Molly only to be grabbed and spun around violently. "As long as you are under my roof than you are one," she screeched; her brothers covered their ears until the room went silent.

Ginny continued to glare at her mum until small tears leaked from her eyes. "B-but I love h-him," she whimpered out.

"You have no clue what is love," laughed Molly cruelly. Her attention turned to her husband when he coughed and gasped for breath. "Go to your room," added Molly as she turned away from her daughter.

Ginny grabbed Hermione from Ron's embrace and ran up to her room.As soon as Ginny and Hermione made it to her room Harry was already there with one of her suitcases open and ready to be packed. While Ginny was grateful that Harry was thinking the same way she was Hermione took a different approach.

"Look at what you idiot arse has done!" she cried. A shoe hit the wall- barely missing Harry's head. "If you would have…"

"Have what?" questioned Harry while dodging another shoe. "Never been in Ginny's life? When a vampire has found his love only death could tear them apart."

"Ginny you can't leave," exclaimed Hermione as she shifted her approach. The red head decided to ignore her and continue throwing items without care into her bag. "Your family needs you…"

"I know that Hermione, but I just can't keep living if I would have to keep sneaking around with Harry." Her words came out in troubled breathy gasps. She grabbed Hermione's and Harry's hand in her own two; with them firmly clasped she added, "Hermione I need you and Harry to reconcile right now. As of now you guys and Harry's family are the only people I will have and I cannot have you guys fighting."

Hermione could only nod as a few tears leaked from her eyes. Ginny released their hands and whispered, "I want you guys to shake hands in truce." She looked at Harry's glare with pleading eyes and in an instant he sighed and stuck out his hand. Hermione looked at the vampire's hand and slowly stuck out her own; before they could shake she slapped him hard in the face. Luckily her slap was like a sharp wind due to his strong vampire skin.

"Okay, we can shake now," she smirked happily and quickly shook his hand while he stared at her in amusement.

"I am not sure that I really like the company you know, but you really need to hurry up and pack before the rest of the guys get antsy." Hermione helped the two with the procedure, but she did so unhappily while shooting Harry dirty looks.

In no time her regular muggle clothes were packed away along with several school items. Ginny took one last look at her room before Harry motioned for her to come to him.

With sad eyes Hermione watched as Harry and Ginny leaned up against the wall. Before they could fade she shouted, "Wait!" and ran over to her bag; in a few seconds she produced an envelope. She shoved into Ginny's hand and gave her a final hug- while glaring at Harry- before stepping back with tears in her eyes as the mates faded from her.

_**Pretty short chapter, but it had to be on its own : )**_


	8. Seeking Truth and Safety

_**Thank you readers for all the love! I apologize but my schedule has become very busy and my stories will be updated Saturdays or Sundays!**_

_**A/N: This chapter is super long to make up for the previous shorter one.**_

_**Sorry and Enjoy!**_

Chapter 8:

_Seeking Truth and Safety_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The scene that the couple arrived to looked like a funeral. Draco, now in regular clothes, sat hunched over in an armchair as he watched his mate pace unceasingly around the area while Dean kept his distance in the kitchen. The night sky casted a lit darkness in the room for their only light source was a dull lamp.

"We have several things to discuss," started Oliver as he paced the living room. Harry and Ginny headed over to couch, but did not cuddle like usual. Instead their faces mirrored the other occupants' solemn appearance. "First and foremost it appears that we have made a vampire clan our enemies." He stopped pacing and settled himself on the arm rest next to Draco. With a tired voice he continued, "We need to hide ourselves better until we can find a way to stop them. I understand that they left, but it was only because one of their people was hurt."

Draco patted his hand fondly and added,"Do not forget that Harry and Dean also must have some type of power and that Ginny is wanted by some creepy pedophile." At any other moment his comment would have invoked laughter, but it was a serious time.

"Yea so I guess your seer thing is possibly due to you being a vampire…" started Dean. He paused when it looked as though Draco wanted to interrupt, but the latter just shook his hand for him to continue. "And now me and Harry have some sort of power. Oo, I call laser vision." Ginny gave him a light smile before snuggling closer to Harry who looked to be in deep thought.

Oliver shook his head at Dean, "Well, let us worry about safety before discovering your power."

"But what if it could help us…"

"Fine," interrupted Oliver, his temper rising slowly. "Then how do you suppose we find out your power?"

"It was just a suggestion," stated Dean solemnly as he squirmed into his seat.

Oliver looked as though he wanted to strangle Dean. "Oliver!" warned Draco with a small glare to his partner. Like ice in warm water Oliver's irritated face melted into an apologetic one.

"I know and I am sorry. I'm just tired right now. I haven't slept in almost a week."

"Vampires can sleep?" interrupted Ginny with a small yawn.

"Well we need at least five hours every month, but you need more if a vampire eats human food," mumbled Oliver in a robotic voice. "I will explain more later on. For now I will go out and patrol a bit."

"Oliver let me go first…" offered Harry for he was feeling guilty. It was his fault for accepting the dinner invitation. He made to stand, but Oliver raised a hand that stopped him.

"No, you can take the second watch Harry." Oliver stretched like a cat after its mid afternoon nap and added, "For now you should sleep with Ginny a bit…I meant actually sleep," Oliver smirked at Ginny's blush.

"I'm not really tired…" she trailed off at the look Oliver gave her and followed Harry with heavy steps to his room.

Ginny climbed into bed, without changing, with Harry mirroring her actions. He pulled the blankets over her and, just to ward Harry off, she pretended to fall asleep. On accident she did slip into a slumber only to reawaken quickly. As she laid there with eyes closed, she day dreamed about possible solutions to their predicament.

Only three hours passed when Oliver knocked on the door to signal for Harry's turn to patrol. Harry slowly climbed out of the bed, in order to not disturb Ginny who was still faking, and headed over to the door.

After a few minutes of just standing in the doorway Oliver called, "He is outside so you can stop pretending to be asleep."

"How did you know?" she asked while peeling of the blankets. Ginny retied her ponytail and headed into her original spot on the couch.

"Well knowing you…lucky guess," commented Draco happily as Oliver pushed him off of the armchair only to pull him back down in his lap.

"Ha, thanks Draco," Ginny squirmed for something was poking her inside of her pants pocket. The guys watched as she removed an envelope from its hiding spot. Ginny opened it and unfurled a yellow and torn article with the ink slightly smeared. Luckily Hermione had rewritten the article in fancier writing.

"What is that," called Dean as he made his way to the living room and sat in the other open armchair. Ginny shrugged and with a shaky voice read:

_Tragedy Strikes Four Local Homes_

_On the evening of August 11__th__ four local homes were brutally attacked and wrecked by what looked like to be a muggle bomb. According to the Auror department there were possibly nine deaths even though body parts for six people were recovered. Among the dead are: Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James and Lily Potter, and their children Harry, Tiana, and Jaime. Aurors are confused on the motifs and only have to go off of the fact that James Potter and Sirius Black were aurors who have dealt with past bad wizards, and their friends and family were only targeted for knowing them. Others believe…_

Ginny skimmed the accusations before continuing:

_According to residents of the deceased there was no notice of any wrongdoing until the sound of an explosion happened. Bathilda Bangshot- neighbor of the Potters- commented, "It was only three or four hours after I heard the young children playing in the grass before explosions happened. I floo called the ministry only to hear them in a panic over Black's and Lupin's house being exploded." _

_A funeral service, held by the ministry, will happen later in the week. Keep reading to find out more details or you can owl the Dailey Prophet along with paying for your subscriptions._

"Well we are back to where we were started on the mystery of Harry," groaned Dean. He rose and headed over to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"You knew about his family?"

"Only what the article told us. He refuses to tell us what happened before and after,"  
commented Draco. He whistled at Dean to motion that Dean grab him something also. "Maybe you can get him talking."

"Do you want something?" inquired Dean as he brought Draco back a cookie. Ginny, whose stomach was churning at the thought of losing her own family, shook her head no.

"I will try to…" she responded to Draco's earlier statement.

"In the meanwhile follow me Ginny." Oliver gave Draco a light kiss before leaving to his bedroom. Ginny looked at Draco curiously, but he only pointed for her to follow.

The color scheme of the room was a light calming blue along with a chocolate brown border.

Once she was inside Ginny could tell which guy had which side of the room. On Draco's side were a window and a perch so that he could gaze comfortably outside. There were magazines littered all over the place along with articles of clothing. He also had a walk-in closet filled with clothes and shoes.

Two doors, one obviously being the bathroom, occupied Oliver's space. He had his own dresser and desk with papers and books strewn around.

Their huge bed, bigger than Harry's bed, faced a regular sized TV on top of another dresser.

"It's a bit messy, but we never clean for company." Oliver walked over to the door and opened it. He went in leaving Ginny to gasp in astonishment in the doorway. The room was a mini library where three of the walls held long bookshelves filled with books. A desk was pushed up against the only free wall space and in the middle laid a rug and three chairs.

"This library may be small, but it holds many books on our kind."

"Small?" joked Ginny as she ran a finger along a shelf. There was no dust meaning that there was always activity going on inside.

"Sorry, I still compare things to Hogwarts' library." Oliver let the feeling of the room sink into Ginny before adding. "Now do you have any questions?"

Ginny shifted her attention to Oliver who was watching her with amused curiosity. "Many, but I would rather wait to a less stressful day to ask them."

"I understand. I hope that you will not mind me leaving you here; you can leave and come back for more books at any…well appropriate time, but for now you may relax here." With that he made to leave, but before he could he added, "I will tell Harry that you are here after his patrol."

"Thanks Oliver," she called to his retreating back.

For five minutes all she did was stare at all the books with a grin at the thought of Hermione's expression if she saw all these books. Finally she grabbed the nearest one entitled, "Vampire Escape Methods", settled into a chair and flipped the pages to the "fading" concept.

According to the book a vampire's dark nature is able to blend in with anything shadowed. It continued with a more advance description that confused Ginny to the point that she closed the book and grabbed another one about their sleeping habits.

Ginny was so immersed into the books that she lost track of time and did not notice her new visitor. "Hey book worm what are you reading?" Harry walked up behind her and read over her shoulder.

"Just some vampire history." The two sat in content silence as they read the pages together. After a few more minutes Ginny closed the book and rose to place it back.

"When I joined this little family the first thing Oliver made me do was read a bunch of books including a creepy one on Dracula," he added lightly as she grabbed one more book and placed it in the crook of her arms.

"How was patrol," she asked as she selected another book.

"Lame. All I did was circle the area a bunch of times."

Ginny just nodded at this while she looked over the pile of books that were balanced precariously in her arms. "Are you tired?" she inquired, noting the dark circles under his eyes.

Harry helped her with the books and skimmed through the titles. "Somewhat, but I rather just watch you read."

Ginny gave him a loving kiss before replying, "Well you can come watch me read in our room; knowing Draco and Oliver they are going to want to have their room back."

"That could be true, but if they were in such a hurry to be _alone _then they would have been _alone _in the laundry room again." Ginny made a mental note about this fact.

As she made her out the library Harry scooped her up and carried her into their room. When he closed the door with his foot Oliver's and Draco's laughter sounded behind them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

For the past few days the thought of keeping safe was on everyone's mind; this meant patrolling their home every six hours, changed from the earlier three, and keeping in the hovel at all times. Instead of harmful tension arising, the temporary shut in kept them closer as a clan while pitching new ideas to help their situation.

"I feel so bad for all that is happening…" mumbled Harry. He shifted his head more into Ginny's shoulder while she scratched his head affectionately. The two were lying in Harry's bed around midmorning and enjoying the time they had together before Harry went on the next patrol. Ginny stopped her actions only for Harry to state, "Before you say that it is not my fault it is. I should never have endangered you family like that." The teen shifted their position so that Ginny was lying on his chest with her red hair cascading over his upper body. He lifted her chin so that they were staring into each other's eyes before saying, "To show you that I am sorry I will grant you any wish." His request had Ginny giggling, for he sounded like a genie, but Harry's tone was completely serious.

Ginny looked away to the window- magically installed by Oliver for quick escape- and watched as Dean's outline zoomed past it (only his outline could be seen behind the curtains). "Mine has two parts," finally called Ginny as she looked back up at Harry, "first tell me everything about your life."

Without arguing, Harry began, "Well I know you saw the article so I guess I should start before that. I was eleven and about to head off to Hogwarts when vampires attacked my home and blew it up as a cover for their actions. I lost not only my family, but my father's friends who were uncles to me. I never found out the reason, but apparently the vampire who was supposed to keep me away from my parents' doom decided to bite me instead."

"That was the man at the club and at dinner."

"Yes," Harry sighed deeply and Ginny noticed the flicker of pain his eyes; he continued anyway though, "After the explosion I saw the scene, and…fainted from the pain. I believe I was only out for a few minutes and managed to escape when Ministry wizards arrived.

"I hid and transformed slowly; once I was done five days had passed. I quickly read papers for some information and, after hearing about my uncles also being killed, I roamed the streets for awhile.

"I got into some trouble with other vampires, and that was when Draco and Oliver found me all beat up. They welcomed me into their home…or what we called home." He trailed off there only to regain his composure. In an effort to comfort him she began to stroke his face.

Ginny took a risk and asked, "What happened to you sisters? The article mentioned that they never found…"

"What is the second part?" interrupted Harry as he moved her hand from his face.

Ginny knew that part of the subject would have to be worked on, but for now she wrapped her leg around him and kissed him hard. She pulled apart and winked at him, "I think you can tell what I'm getting at…"

Harry grinned at her before shifting his weight so that Ginny was all the way on top of him. She looked down at him curiously and waited for his explanation. "C'mon it is the same thing we have done in the past few days except the position has changed."

One of the perks of being a vampire's mate was the fact that sleeping with one was a new and fresh experience every single time; Ginny knew that their bed rituals would never get old.

Ginny rolled her eyes before taking charge. She captured Harry's lips for awhile only giving him a few moments to moan here and there; in one neat little tug their shirts were thrown across the room along with her bra hanging from the chair. Ginny dipped forward more so that Harry could kiss her chest while she squeezed her legs around his hips.

Without any warning Ginny slid her hand into his boxers and smirked at the way Harry convulsed and gasped at her steady strokes. He retaliated by biting affectionately on her neck.

A loud knock at the door broke the two apart and had them diving and giggling under Harry's sheet for cover up.

"You're interrupting something," grumbled Harry as he magicked the door open after checking to make sure they were covered up.

Oliver stood in the doorway with good humor on his face while looking at the scene he ruined. "Well I figured I was, but we need to have a meeting." Harry sighed before grabbing his wand and magicking their tossed clothing to bed. "I'm giving you two five minutes before I drag you guys out," and with that he closed the door.

"Come on," stated Harry moodily as he pulled on his t-shirt. Ginny nodded before dressing her own body.

Ginny had her shirt half way on before she paused dramatically. "Wait," she leaned into Harry seductively, slipped her hand down his pants, and gave him one last squeeze.

"Why do you torment me?" He moaned sadly before kissing her on the lips.

"Cause I can…now let us get out there before we get yelled at."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oli, if they were busy we should have waited!" scolded Draco before curling up on the arm rest by Oliver. Harry led Ginny onto the couch while Dean collapsed next to them with a bag of chips. Ginny was already used to his love of snacks, and to the trail of crumbs he usually left behind.

Oliver kissed his nose and replied, "They can continue later on, but this important."

"You know we are in the room right," asked Harry. Dean snorted and continued to munch on his chips- loudly- until Ginny reached for the bag and joined in.

"Hey give me back my chips or…"

"We need to relocate," promptly interrupted Oliver without any emotion. Silently Ginny gave the bag back to Dean as everyone watched Oliver stand up and pace the area. This was another trait that Ginny observed after being cooped up.

Draco broke the silence first, "How about Paris…I always wanted to go there!"

"Drinking frog blood would be very gross!" scoffed Dean with a snicker.

"Besides we don't want to bring angry vampires to France," reminded Harry.

Ginny watched Oliver's pace slow down as Harry and Dean wrestled over the chip bag. "What about Hogwarts?" she suggested innocently. The solution had been on her mind anytime she was left alone to daydream. Harry and Dean paused in their shenanigans- but managed to tear the bag and sprinkle chips over her- at the same time Oliver stopped walking.

"I haven't been there since I graduated," he mused quietly to himself. Draco patted the armchair as a hint for him to take a seat; Oliver ignored this and continued his pacing again.

"So you know that it is very safe," prodded Ginny. "And Hogwarts is heavily protected by Dumbledore, the teachers, and other magical enchantments."

Draco pulled out his wand and siphoned the chips up, "She has a point Oli…"

"I know Dragon," sighed Oliver as he, finally, took a seat; Draco slid into his lap and stroked his chin. "But it still could be risky," he added, "Vampires have been able to penetrate the forces before."

"That was in Hogsmeade…not Hogwarts, love!" exclaimed Draco with agreeing nods from his companions.

Oliver shook away his hand and retorted, "But think if the students were to visit Hogsmeade and there was an attack…" He trailed off as though the memory of the attack played through his mind. Draco turned his head so that their eyes met in an attempt to soothe him.

"Okay group vote," called Dean as he, Ginny, and Harry watched the two uneasily. The lover broke their stare and turned to Dean. "All in favor say "Aye!" " Dean, Ginny, and Draco raised their hands simultaneously.

"We win," cried Draco with a fist punch in the air and stuck out his tongue playfully to his mate.

Oliver puckered his lips in a pouty way. "Do not stick out your tongue unless you plan on using it!"

"I will remember that later on," purred Draco with a sexy tone and wink. Oliver chuckled at his actions before kissing him on the lips.

"Enough you too!" groaned Dean while shielding his eyes. "Can we finish up…my stomach has the rumblings." He gave a depressed look at the empty and ripped bag of chips for emphasis.

Oliver broke apart from his mate and sighed, "I guess we need to pay a visit to Hogwarts now."

"We shall," concluded Harry, "but first we need to hunt." Ginny looked up at him and noticed that his emerald green eyes looked paler than before; she had no idea if that meant anything, but had an inkling that it did. Maybe she would research this idea later.

"You guys are going hunting!" exclaimed Ginny with a huge grin making Harry smile softly. "Can I come?"

Harry shook his at the same time Draco nonchalantly replied sure. Both teens looked at each other and continued to stare until Oliver broke the silence. "It will be dangerous so you will have to keep out of sight. Even though we drink animal blood…blood is blood to us vampires. That means we will drink anything."

"But why haven't you attacked me yet?" pointed out Ginny with triumphant.

"Because you are Harry's mate, but things are different when hunting," reasoned Oliver causing Ginny to frown. He ignored her and continued on, "We will hunt tomorrow morning and seek Dumbledore in the afternoon. For now patrolling is called off and have some fun." The conclusion of his statement was the signal for the end of the meeting. Dean headed over to the fridge while Oliver and Draco conveniently strolled over to their bedroom.

Harry looked at Ginny with a sassy grin on his face before wrapping her in a tight hug. Their adventure from earlier was still prominent in his lower region. "How about we continue what we started…exactly how we had it. And I will not forget the charm this time."

"You read my mind…" 


	9. Hunting and Hogwarts

_**A/N: Updates will be slower thanks to the prison known as school! I will try to update each week for there is like three more chapters left of this story.**_

_**Also I have a new tumblr account dedicated to information on my stories like sneak previews, status of the chapters, and when a chapter will be updated or new story started. So check it out! : ) (look for www. selesteant. tumblr. com (take out the spaces) )**_

Chapter 9:

_Hunting and Hogwarts_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wake up," called Harry lightly into Ginny's ear. She stirred slightly, looked at the alarm clock, and grumbled for it was only five o'clock in the morning.

"Why so early?" She reached over for a pillow and covered her groggy face.

"We have a busy day. So I brought you some breakfast." Harry fanned the smell of the bacon, eggs, and toast to her so that she retreated from under the pillow. Ginny sat up and Harry handed her the tray along with a fork. "Then let's take a quick shower." He laid down among the soft sheets and looked up at her.

"So I do get to see you guys hunt?" Last night they had a loud argument over her safety and her wish to see them hunt. Their shouting was so bad that Oliver threatened to separate them for the night.

The breakfast, even though it was a nice gesture, must have been a peace offering for her.

"If it avoids us fighting then yes you may come."

Ginny had to hold back a girly shriek before she kissed him happily. "I love you so much!" she exclaimed loudly and almost knocked over her plate.

Harry twisted so that he was on his back and replied, "I love you and all your stubbornness too." With that Ginny leaned over the tray and gave him a quick peck and offered some toast. Harry shook his head in disgust. "It is not a good idea to have human food before blood." Ginny nodded in understanding, even though the mention of blood made her lose her appetite slightly, and ate her breakfast under Harry's watching eye.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where are we?" asked Ginny as she looked around her surroundings. The only thing she could see was tall trees with wide girths. Small shrubs poked up from the ground along with other wild plants. Only a few moments ago did she fade through the wall out of a tree with Harry by herself. The entire time her heart was pounding which must have nerved Harry for he looked apprehensive and kept biting his lower lip.

"The Forest of Dean," answered Dean as he joined the group. "It was my turn to pick and I love any forest with my name in it." He looked around and grinned at all the hunting opportunities.

"Conceited," muttered Draco playfully as he and Oliver faded in from a tree.

Dean clapped him on the back. "And you know it!" Draco punched him back, so Dean retaliated once more.

The two continued until Oliver called their attention with a whistle. "Back to original plan: Ginny you must stay here, but we will be close enough for you to watch some of the action."

The guys took several steps away from her, but not far away enough that Ginny could not see them morph. Like the night of the dinner the guys suddenly grew taller, their fangs became more exposed, and their eyes changed to a duller red.

As the clan dispersed Harry stayed behind a pulled Ginny into a close hug. Part of her wanted to escape from the hug, for Harry looked so fierce in his real form, but she bit down the urge. "Remember if anything happens or if one of us or an animal attacks then flee."

"Or fight." He rolled his eyes, gave her a quick kiss, and ran away behind several trees.

For awhile nothing happened until Ginny saw a deer in the near distance. It was grazing peacefully in the grass until a twig snapped causing it to look up in panic. The animal raised her neck to the sky, as if searching for the source, when Draco crept up behind her. Ginny clapped her hands to her mouth as she watched Draco grab the dear's face and look into its eyes. The dear could only stare back in a trance, and it kept up the trance as Draco slid his fangs into her neck and drank deeply.

Ginny turned away and gasped as she watched Dean struggle with another dear; but this time it was a male. The dear put up a mighty fight, but out of nowhere Harry lunged to it and helped pin it down so that his friend could drink. Ginny spotted the blood in Harry's shirt signaling that he had already drank.

This time Ginny watched Dean suckle the dear like a newborn kitten would drink from its mother. Dean and Harry rose slowly, looked at each other, and scampered off in search of more prey.

After this spectacle Ginny was left alone. She was wondering why she had not seen Oliver, but maybe he was more private when it came to hunting.

A deep roar sounded behind her. Ginny turned around to see a brown lion watching her. She pulled out her wand, but it was too late for the lion began to bound after her. She ran, but tripped over an exposed root and fell into a pile of mud. As the lion approached more she shot several spells, but all of the missed the creature.

Finally Harry's laughter could be heard over head. She looked up to see Harry and Dean, who was stifling his own giggles, in a tree. The two dropped down and approached the lion with casual steps. As Harry helped Ginny up Dean petted the lion.

"Why are you laughing?" cried Ginny as she pushed Harry and made to run, but Harry held her back while trying to control his chuckles. Ginny stopped struggling enough to notice that Dean continued to pet the beast like it was a small kitten or plaything.

"For that is Oliver!" And with that Dean fell to the ground with laughter. The lion jumped up at this cue and licked Ginny playfully.

The red head looked at Dean with disbelief. "Does he turn into this when hunting?"

"Naw," gasped Dean as he grabbed his side. He sat up in the dirt and looked at her. "He is an animagus."

"Sorry Ginny, but we couldn't help but try to give you a scare," admitted Harry with a fake apologetic look on his face.

"Thanks guys," she stated with a fake pout. Oliver took this moment to tackle her on the ground causing her to laugh along with the guys.

Draco strolled up to them with a satisfied smile, "Aw, chill red head! It was all in fun and games." This time he picked Ginny up and went over to Oliver; he cupped his face and pinched the "lion's" cheeks. "Are you guys finished here?" Oliver growled and pranced away to hide behind some trees.

"Yea," replied Harry. He looked at his blood stained shirt and then to Ginny's muddy back. "We should go home and change unless we want to give the Hogwarts staff a scare!"

Once Oliver was done changing back to a vampire they faded into a different tree and arrived back at the hovel.

"So everyone take a shower…" Dean interrupted him with an offended cough. "Yes you too Dean because you reek, and let us get ready to leave in about an hour." With that they dispersed to take showers and change.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" inquired Harry as he followed Ginny into his shower after stripping himself and her. He turned on the knobs and waited for the water to turn warm to douse his hair in.

Ginny grabbed the body wash, she had brought her own because she did not want to smell like a guy, and squirted it on a wash cloth. "Yea, except for the prank!" She offered the washcloth to Harry and asked, "Please get my back." Harry obeyed with much enthusiasm that was turning Ginny on. "Your turn," she stated when Harry finished.

"Not with your girl wash!" he tried to push her away, but this only made her slap him with the cloth. "Fine." Ginny took her time as she scrubbed him in order to look at every part of his body. By the time she was done Harry was hard.

"Hmm, someone is very excited," she teased playfully as she grabbed the shampoo from the rack and poured it into Harry's hair. She rubbed her body against his as she washed his hair.

"You are such a tease." When finished Harry navigated around Ginny and washed the shampoo out. He turned back to her and, without any hint, picked her up and mounted her on the rack; they bottles of wash and shampoos clattered to the ground, but they did not care…

"I thought Oliver said meet back here in an hour," called Dean as Harry Ginny walked into the room. He was sitting in front of the TV flickering through the channels.

Ginny jumped on to the armchair, spraying Dean with her slightly damp hair, and commented, "How do you get cable?" Dean shushed her and winked which convinced her that they stole it somehow.

"Yes he did, but even Oliver and Draco are not out yet," reminded Harry as he fixed his shirt.

At the same time Oliver popped half of his body out of the door. A towel covered his bottom half despite how soapy he still was. Everyone gave him an amused look as he spoke. "Um well certain things came up…"

"As we can tell," smirked Dean with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"And I and Dragon will be done…um soon." He retreated back into the room and closed the door, but the rest were able to hear Draco call, "Love, get your cute tush back in here!" and exploded in laugher.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The groupedarrived at the main doors or the grand castle feeling excite. Ginny knocked and in a matter of seconds the tumbles in the door moved and soon they were inside. "Wow things haven't changed at all," remarked Oliver as he glanced around. Several portraits waved at him in excitement while others watched the group apprehensively.

Draco walked over to a table with dying plants in it. "Hmm, this castle could use a deep cleaning and some decorating tips!"

"If you want to do that young man, than be my guest," called a voice from the grand staircase. They looked up to see Albus Dumbledore descend down the steps. Ginny noticed that he looked different somehow, but shook off the feeling.

Oliver was the first to shake his hand and the rest of the guys followed soon. "Hello Professor Dumbledore, Sorry that we are late."

"Yea a couple of our members got caught up," reminded Dean slyly.

Dumbledore looked at Oliver who conveniently had his eyes to the floor and chuckled. "Aw long time had passed since I have seen you Oliver Wood." He looked over the group for more familiar faces. "Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter how are you two?"

"How do you know my name?" asked Harry with distrust.

"You are a spitting image of your father…well except for your mother's eyes." Harry gave Dumbledore a curious look, but he just shrugged and looked away. "Why don't we head up to my office in order to talk?"

In no time they reached Dumbledore's cluttered office. He summoned extra chairs before settling into his own behind the desk. They took their seats while staring at something odd on his desk. It was a hollow sliver fang resting in a standing position. Casually, Ginny and Draco sat up to see what was inside, but Dumbledore coughed and moved the fang underneath his desk.

"So you wish for safety," began Dumbledore. He called for his phoenix, but the firey bird looked at him with a weird look. Ginny watched the exchange for usually when Dumbledore called the bird it would happily fly over to him; she has seen this in the many times she was called to his office thanks to the twins and their pranks.

The thought of her brothers shot a pang of worry and guilt to heart, but she ignored the feeling.

Oliver ignored the weird exchange between the bird and his master. "Professor we will not beat around the bush, but there is a vampire clan that wants most of our members. And we need a place to be safe."

Dumbledore nodded at Oliver and looked out of his window. "Well we will have to place more security measures on the place, but I believe we can manage."

"Is that it?" asked Harry incredulously and forgetting his manners. "You say what you are going to do without compromise?"

"Mr. Potter I do not ask for anything in return for it is my duty to help underage wizards and witches and their families if they need help. Hogwarts is big enough to house many, for the castle is known to regenerate itself and add rooms without warning."

"He is right," called a portrait to the group. Dumbledore smiled at the man and turned his twinkling blue eyes back to his guests.

"But there is sleeping arrangements that must be thought over. Seeing that Ginny is in Gryffindor I offer most of you fellows the opportunity to be in her house." Dumbledore peered at Draco who simply stared back. "Are you a Malfoy?"

Draco looked at him funny for he did not see why that mattered. "Yes I am."

"Well your father went here and was in Slytherin and I thought…"

Draco scowled at Dumbledore and replied in a blunt manner, "I do not care where my father was housed and we will not be separated." Oliver grabbed his hand to calm him down. "But I must ask this: what do you mean by "most"?"

"I am sorry to say that Mr. Wood is too old to be known as a student here so we will put him in a teacher's room and call him an apprentice." Draco tried to offer a statement, but Dumbledore cut him off by raising his hand. "And no, it is not allowed for students to stay in the same rooms as teachers." Oliver and Draco shared a look and, once again, Dumbledore interrupted, "But I can offer the rest of you gentlemen your own room in the Gryffindor house."

"Okay that is fine," reasoned Oliver despite that his mate was still pouting. "The guys, who will have to be sixth years, will be in the Gryffindor house and I will do whatever you see fit."

"Perfect. Ginny can fill you guys in on the train details and I will send you necessary supplies for school." The clan made to leave, but Dumbledore jumped up and stated, "Before you go I require a word with you Mr. Wood."

The rest of the clan trooped outside as Oliver regained his seat. Immediately Draco leaned up against the door to hear the conversation while Dean and Harry conversed in low tones. Ginny took the moment to go downstairs and explore the hallways.

Ginny knew she would have to tell the guys that her brother Ron would be in their year, but that information could wait. As she continued to walk, not too far just in case they needed her, Ginny felt as though someone was following her. She dived behind a tapestry when the sound of voices carried over to her ear.

"What have I told you two about running off around the castle?" It was a man's voice that sounded tired and slightly agitated. The voice also sounded familiar to the point she felt dumb for not knowing who it was.

A young girl's voice replied, "We are sorry, but we heard there were visitors…"

"…and we hardly see new visitors," the second voice, another young girl, sounded to be joking for the man laughed lightly.

"Ha ha you two." He paused and the sound of scratching could be heard. "Come along my dears it is time for a late lunch." Ginny jumped out from her spot, but the only thing she could see was red hair whipping out of sight. She ran back to the Headmaster's office when she almost ran into Dumbledore.

"What's wrong Ginny?" inquired Harry as he embraced her shaking form. Oliver maneuvered around Dumbledore to also make sure that she was okay.

"Oh I heard some people talking…" she was cut off by the very serious look Dumbledore gave her. The guys did not notice it, but Ginny felt as though Dumbledore wanted her to quiet up.

"Ah, I encounter the same situations before with the portraits." Ginny tried to object for she knew that the voices were actually humans and not enchanted pictures. "You would have experienced this before Ms. Weasley and you Mr. Wood."

"Yes sir, but…" Dumbledore raised a hand to her the same way he did to Draco. He turned around so Ginny and Draco were able to share a look of wonder.

"Let us return to the room again and fine tune the details." With that he climbed back into his office and the group had no choice but to follow without comment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Review nice comments please!


End file.
